


When A Star Awakens

by HunterAshe



Series: When a Star Awakens [1]
Category: Skip Beat!, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Acting, Action & Romance, Actors, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dark Past, Disney, Drama & Romance, F/M, FanFiction.Net, Not Beta Read, Not a Crossover, On Set, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Some Humor, Traveling, Work In Progress, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterAshe/pseuds/HunterAshe
Summary: The news broke out early that morning that a new audition to a beloved series was on it's way. This said media industry is looking for "new comers" to help mold in to their Hollywood image. After the events of Cain Heel coming to light and Momiji breaking records, Disney starts to gain interest in this man called Ren Tsuruga and this woman Kyoko Mogami. They begin to wonder if these two actors can be a good fit for what they have in mind. AU: acting SW





	1. An Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Where Ren and Kyoko play in a star wars movie. After Seeing TLJ I kinda wanted to make this. But this story will be following the force awakens. 
> 
> Anyway…
> 
> Let's see how this all plays out! I would love to hear feed back. This story has no clear goal yet. SO If you have any tidbit of ideas I am always open to hear them! Just be nice. :)
> 
> Also does this count as a crossover?

Once a upon a time …

In a galaxy far far away.

" _ **You need a teacher**_ **,** " a male voice shouted as he leaned forward agents the other being, a small woman, clashing swords with him. **"** _ **I can show you the ways of the force!**_ **"** He slightly pushed back. _"The force!_ " She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The tables now being turned against him as her raw power began to get stronger. Her push became vigorous; it started to over come him. As they continued this power struggle each fought back the others lightsaber. Eventually he lost balance and slipped giving the smaller girl an opening. She lashed her saber down on his body. It slashed his face into two. The ground began to rubble and the dirt beneath them seemed to separate one another. He stared intensely at the woman across the way. Whom was defiantly standing there staring back at him. "CUT! _"_ A loud ring was heard across the studio. The director then went to the small screen to see if all the frames was exactly how they imagined it would be. A pleased smirk played on the side of his face. "That was great you two! You both even did better than my vision," The director commented. "Okay, so next I want a extreme close up shot on Ren's face staring at her. It should show him in bewilderment of her power." The man in the dark robes listened intently of what needed to be done and nodded in understanding. "After that we can all take a break," He continued.

—

It all started not that long ago, when our heroine had this destined script land on her lap. Kyoko Mogami would have never expected such a experience would come to her.

When she entered telento office of L.M.E her manager had a woolgathering air about him. Kyoko was instantly bemused at the sight of him. "Yashiro - san, do you have another cold?" She instantly motioned for him to quickly sit down. "No…No-na-no! Kyoko - chan! I have an offer _ **I know**_ you will not refuse, Kyoko - chan, " Yashiro started to boast. "It's an opportunity of a life time!" He started to squeal and fidget. Kyoko was still not sure how to handle her super manager when he got like this. Usually, he would only behave in such acts when he starts getting crazy fantasies about her and her senpai. To see him in such an unprofessional manner when it came to job opportunities, was definitely a first for her. She had to admit it peaked her interest even more. "Well, what is 'this so called' offer?" She quickly changed expectations for curious to stern,"Yashiro- san if it's another mean role—" "Oh no kyoko-can, I don't think it will be..— At least I sincerely hope not. I do not know _**too much**_ information about the project myself," Yashiro was slowly starting to calm down. He checked his watch to see the time. "He should be here any minute. I should wait for him to come to talk more about this project." "Him," She questioned his response. Yashiro only had a devious smile come across his face. Kyoko felt her stomach turn into knots. She really didn't want to hear the rest.

—

Ren Tsuruga parked his car at the back entrance of the L.M.E building. He nonchalantly exited his car, locked it and walked into the elevator. He started to list in his head the things he needed to do that day. He knew he was an hour ahead of schedule and had a meeting with Yashiro at some point to discuss future projects. What he did not know, but hoped, was that he would be fortunate to run into her today. She was not in her bright pink uniform that would steal your eyes. But even in her floral dress he was fixated on her. Snapping quickly back from his trance he walked over to the confused girl and the giddy man-child. "Reennn…," Yashiro had a devious smile on his face. And with that he quickly turned right back around. Yashiro instantly grabbed at his arm prying for him to come back. "Whatever it is that you are up to— I am not going for it," Ren said as continued to try and walk away. "Yashiro - san said that he has a project that involves the both of us," Kyoko rushed out her words as she witnessing the duo interact. Ren stopped in his tracts. "Good morning, Mogami - san" Ren gently smiled at her. "Good morning, Tsuruga - san" She gave him a sweet smile back. Ren glanced over at their manger, "Alright, if it is indeed work related I will listen to it." He looked over at their manager awaiting to hear his response for all this. _I could have sworn he was going to tease me about something related to her,_ Ren thought not fully buying his managers intent. Yashiro fixed his glasses and looked around. He then learned his throat, "We should head somewhere private." He the ushered them to a quite room.

—

Once in a secured room Yashiro placed two concept scrips out on the office desk. One highlighted scenes designed for a female role, the other a male. Both labeled for their respective talents. They both reached for their scrips. _Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austin was written on the cover page. Ren Tsuruga raised a brow in curiosity. As for Kyoko, well… her eyes begin to sparkle. She was looking at the golden gates of her fairy world. _Rich young ladies! Fancy white dogs! Giant umbrella's!_ She was picturing what a victorian wealthy woman would look and behave like. A part she was _**dying**_ to play.

Ren glanced over firmly holding back his urge to laugh. He has known her well enough to practically see her at the gates of her own little world. He then cleared his throat, to gain back his composure. Ren turned his attention to their manager. "Yashiro, I do no quite understand. Why are we so secretive about _Pride and Prejudice?" _ Ren now began to scan through his highlighted parts. Yashiro started to feel high and mighty, "Well I received an interesting call not that long ago from a well known company requesting for you to audition for a under lockdown project. They heard about your dual role as BJ and Cain Heel. After observing you they want to put you on their shortlist for this project." Hearing Yashiro's words Kyoko began to feel pride for all of Ren's hard work. She witness him go through his war with the darkness; with himself. Over countless the times she thought she almost lost him. To actually physically see more doors open for him… was amazing. A light hint of red rushed across her face.

"Kyoko- chan?" She heard Yashiro call out. She didn't realized that she was lost in another reverie. She turned her attention to Yashiro, " Now for you, Kyoko- chan. Do not worry! I pulled a little string and motioned that both of my clients are extremely talented. I sent them a reel of all your roles that you had so far. They said that they were amazed that you made each role your own. They loved that they couldn't tell you were all the same girl in them." Kyoko knew that was supposed to be a compliment but she felt that it just proved that she still has lot more climbing to go. _Nothing close to the man that is sitting right next to me_ , She thought. She glanced over only to meet his eyes looking back at her. His hand was resting in between the desk and holding his head up. She quickly looked away.

Ren decided not to question her behavior and looked over at Yashiro. Whom continued to speak, " Now this script is just a concept script. I have no idea what the final product will come out to be. They want you to get a feel of you both. But given that the company that is interested in you two is _Disney_ —" Kyoko stood up in excitement after hearing the D- word. "— I think it is a pretty safe bet—" Kyoko cut him off. Grabbing Yashiro by the shirt. Pulling him in with outside point of view that looked murderous. "SAY IT AGAIN," She demanded. Yashiro Gulped, "Disney." "Again!" "…Disney." Realizing this could go on forever Ren stepped in. He genteelly pulled Kyoko's arm off of Yashiro. "Mogami- san I understand you are excited…" He didn't need to finish the sentence. She realized the error in her ways and sat back down.

Ren let out a sigh and a slight chuckle. He sat back down right next to her and crossed his long legs. His body language was leaning towards her unconsciously. "When you say…the D-word…. I am assuming you mean D-Japan," Ren questioned. Yashiro now hesitant (Understandably), "N-no… I mean Dee—" he looks over at Kyoko and decided not to finish "—neee.. United States. …Hollywood." Both actors are wide eyed and gaped at this information. Kyoko has a million thoughts running though her mind. Ren…just one… Kuon Hizuri.

[ There has Been an Awakening…

...Can you feel it? ]

End of Ch.1

* * *

 

* * *


	2. His Choice

The sometime later or the next day…

 

Tick;Tick;Tick; the wall clock's hands where moving by the second. There was a trail of smoke left by the cigarette in the older mans hand. His attire was roman toga style with his men fanning him and the feeding him grapes. He glared down at the person hanging his head in front of him. He lifted one of his hands to wave off the workers for a privet conversation. He leaned forward form his lax position and smushed his poison in the ash tray. "This is your call Kuon," Lory said as he inspected Ren's body language. Ren was hunched over, clenching his hands together. He looked deeply troubled. Lory couldn't help but feel pity for the man. He let out a sigh, "If you do not feel ready to go back…. Then no one is forcing your hand." Lory hoped this would ease his mind.

Ren knitted his eyebrows together and gripped his left arm. His hand was over his watch. Ren gripped around it as if he was holding on to dear life. He looked around the floor as if he would find the answers he needed there. Having enough, Lory motioned himself over to reach for his land phone. Ren heard the click of a dial. He whipped his head up to face the president, "What are you doing?" "Well just by looking at you it is clear to know your answer. I'm calling to get the information I need to contact the company. I need to tell them that 'Ren Tsuruga' is declining the offer." The president started to finished dialing the number. "I haven't decided that yet," Ren exclaimed. The president paused on the final number. "…I just need some time to think it over." Lory's lips pulled a smirk, "I'm at least happy to see you fighting back." He shut off the phone and put it back down. Ren was gave the president a bewildered look.

—

Tapping on the table of the cafe in the L.M.E building, Kyoko studied the concept scrip. She began reading the side notes of how they would want the lines to be delivered. Her other hand was in her mouth; biting her thumb nail. She tired to concentrate on the words in front of her. But her mind couldn't help but wonder. _The look that Tsuruga- san had… He looked pale as soon as Yashiro- san said United States._ Her finger started to tap faster. She shook her head trying to refocus her attention. Eventually a mug softly landed next to her on the table. She looked over at it and then at who placed it. "Imagining mansions," Yashiro playfully asked as he pulled up a chair across from her. "No," she lightly laughed. Yashiro took a sip of his own tea, "Then you are thinking about Ren maybe…". He mentioned it as a joke and part of her knew that. But her face froze. "Eh...,"Yashiro froze in return. Kyoko broke the silence, "I was just thinking that if we both got these roles. How great it world be to pick up more tricks from him. That's really all." She put on her best acting then reached for her coffee. _Poor Ren,_ Yashiro thought to himself, _Still hasn't made any dent in that area._ He started to pity the actor. Kyoko stared into the mug pensively,"…That is if he goes …" She let one of worries slip out.

—

Ren leaned against a wall in front of the president's office weighing out his opinions. _Was it really time to go back to that place? This might be my only shot too._ He took a good hard look at his shackle of a watch. _I don't have much time to think about this. It's really now or never._ He took a deep breath. Ren opened his schedule app on his phone to see what else he had to do that day. He then went to go down the escalator stairs.

On his way down to the lobby he saw two familiar figures in the window of L.A hearts cafe. Yashiro and Kyoko where sitting talking to each other about what he did not know. They were unaware of their surroundings. Most of Ren's attention was on Kyoko as he took in this moment. _That's right. Whatever this role is there will be a chance to work with her again._ He could feel her gravity pulling him again. Pulsating. _Even if there is a chance, I want to see …_ He unknowingly entered the cafe in his trance. He walked up behind her, "…That is if he goes…". Ren snapped back. Seeing the context clues around him, it didn't take to long for him to realize what they were talking about. "Who said I wasn't going?" Kyoko turned around to see the tall actor behind her. "Yashiro, I made my decision. Can you tell them that I'll be going to the audition?" They both were glad to hear Ren's confident words. "Right away. I'll make a cleared week for you both," Yashiro went straight for his pocket to get his gloves on. He stood up, reached for his cell phone and went to a private corner.

Ren pulled out the seat that their manger was just in and sat down. He looked down to see her script, "May I," he asked as he pointed at it. "Oh, here." she nodded and then handed it to him. "It is actually kind of hard to put myself into character when I don't really know who they could be," She commented. Scanning the highlighted lines on her script Ren noted that it was one of the main protagonist lines. "I'm sure you will find your character soon enough. You always do." He reassured her and passed her back the pack of papers. Kyoko felt her body tingle, "Thank you, Tsuruga-san." Ren's eyes widen a bit as he saw her face turn a light shade of red. He could feel his body having a mind of it's own. Before making a mistake of reaching out though, he crossed his arms gripping himself tight making a big bang against the table. Kyoko jolted back from the noise. "Ar- are you alright, Tsuruga-san?" He heard her worry. Calming himself down, he nodded to reassure her again. "Yeah, it's nothing. Is there any questions that you want to go over with me Mogami- san?" He saw her face light up as she rapid fired questions at him.

—

End of Ch. 2

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This story might turn out to be a slow burnish. I still have no set goal as to what I fully want to do yet. So If you have any tidbit of ideas I am always open to hear them! Just any feed back or reviews would be awesome! Thank you for reading so far! I really appreciate your time! :)


	3. California

 

As the weeks passed the date soon arrived for our beloved heroine….

 

The clock hit 12 on their fateful flight to California. Kyoko Mogami had finally touched down on American soil. She glanced over to see her travel companion sound asleep. She tried to carefully unhook herself and motion passed him to get their carry on baggage. But the effort was in vain as she accidentally nudged him with her leg. The light brunette jolted up, looked around and fixed his glasses. "I got that Kyoko-chan," Yashiro said in mid yawn. He stood up along side her and let out a stretch. He then grabbed both of their hand luggage and deplaned. "Do you want to go to baggage first?" The gentleman asked the actress. Kyoko leaned over to her manger,"I think there is no need," she pointed over to the man with a suit, mouse ears and two familiar luggages by their side. He was also holding up a Mickey eared sigh that stated: "Welcome Ha-ha!" For a nice little touch. Next to the man was a petite woman that was waving at them. "Miss Muse," Kyoko exclaimed as she hurried to meet the beautician. Yashiro following quickly behind. "I'm happy you two are both are safe," Ten said. "You both must be so jet lagged." Yashiro was now reminded of his exhaustion as he rubbed his tired eyes under his glasses. "More or less," He replied. They all started to make light conversation as they exited the air port.

"Miss muse, if you are still here that must mean Tsuruga-san still has some more rounds to go through," Kyoko asked as the limo pulled up. Ten shook her head no, "Ren didn't follow through with the auditions. He actually went back earlier today." If the starlet and manger wasn't wake they were surely were now. They both were in disbelief that they could barely form audible sentences."H—wh—whe—wa—," finally someone gained back the knowledge to speak, Yashiro. "How come he didn't tell me? His manager!" Ten just shrugged, "That you are going to ask him on your own time. For now I am just here to make sure _you_ get the role." She gave Kyoko a playful poke. "I know you will probably be jet lagged but try to be at least up by 3?" All that kyoko could do was nod. With a begrudging sigh, Yashiro decided to push his concerns way for one talented and put his main attention to the one sitting across for him. "Right, Kyoko-chan. Your audition is around 6. We need plenty of time to get ready." Kyoko barely could focus but nodded anyway … again.

—

Kyoko had reached her hotel room. She contemplated putting her belongings away that night or wait till she had another chance later on. With the combination the flight time and the latest news, she felt like she lacked the energy to even be present for this moment. She placed her baggage in the corner and plopped on the bed. She closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. She refused to let her mind wonder. She rolled over and remembered her phone. _I keep forgetting about you,_ she thought as she turned her phone back on. After it started up an alert popped up on the screen. **You have 13 unread massages.** After reading that, She quickly perked back up a bit. She hit the message app on her cellphone. Five from the Darumaya couple and eight from Moko. Both were worried if she made it to the states okay. She softly smiled, knowing how fortunate she is to have people who care. But, if she had to be honest she was expecting at least one from him. _He's probably still on the plane now. That's probably it._ She quickly responded with a confirmation text that she is indeed still alive and shut the phone. Placing it on the night stand in its charger, and she quickly got ready for bed.

—

The alarm by her nightstand began to blaire. She groggily came to as she looked at the time: 3:45. Kyoko quickly jolted up from her bed. She began to panic as she scurried over to her bags. Kyoko frantically went through her luggage for anything appropriate to wear. She then heard a knock on the door and a small voice callout, "Kyoko- chan are you almost ready?" She instantly recognized the owner as being Miss Woods. After not receiving a prompt answer Ten knocked on the door again, "Kyoko…? We have to meet with the team soon. Are you alright?" "I—ah—I overslept!" Kyoko replied through the door as she was still looking for something to wear. There could be a sigh heard through the door, "Can I come in?" Kyoko gingerly complained with the voice and opened the door a crack. "Miss Muse I'm so sorry." Ten only shook her head, "I figured this wood happen with the jet lag. Thankfully you have me." She gave Kyoko a wink as she made her way into her hotel room. She plopped down her tools on the bed, " Remember I'm not called a witch for nothing," She reassured her as she gestured for Kyoko sit down on the bed. "We have to hurry Yuki-chan (Yashiro) is waiting in the lobby for us." Miss woods went through both of their belongings and picked out the best mix of each collection. "This should be just perfect," She tossed them to the teen. "Now…,"She wrapped a smock over Kyoko. " For the magic."

Within a short of amount of time and Miss woods' skills Kyoko was now ready for the ball… I mean first rounds of auditions.

 

—

The first rounds seemed easy enough, personal interview and reading off given lines from the concept striped.

The interview section was fairly simple. How long have you been acting? She replied "about a year in a half." Are you willing to change appearances for a role? She then replied, "Of course." How much experience do you have in stage combat? "Roughly 3 months worth. I trained under the well respected Kotetsu Uesugi." She saw the table take notes of her every move. Oddly enough she wasn't particularly worried. She felt a strange calm in her stance. They went on to the next segment and gave a table read with the director. Before she began she took a deep breath and remembered the notes as she recited the lines that the notes described. She opened her eyes and peered down the director as if she was a lioness. Her nose crunched and a fearsome tone she stated, "And _your_ **defect** is to hate everybody." The table studied her face and took in the visual information from every delivered line she then stated. After awhile of back and forth the first trail was coming to a close. They wrote down their final notes from the session. "You'll hear from us soon if you got a call back," One of them stated as their hand pointed at the door. Kyoko deeply bowed, "Thank you for your time and this opportunity." With that she took her leave.

She entered the studio's lobby looking for her super manager. When she spotted him she noticed Yashiro was on his cell phone talking. Hesitant at first if she should wait, she decided to at least walk up to him. She didn't want to be rude and ease drop in the conversation so she mostly tuned everything out. He seemed to be almost done by the time she walked up anyway. "Alright, I know I don't have to remind you but please don't officially sign anything till I get back." She took note that Yashiro was shaking. A reaction she hasn't seen in a while. He looked over and finally noticed Kyoko was out. "Ah! Kyoko-chan—" He quickly hung up his phone. "So how do you think it went," he asked. The teenager eyed her manger up and down with skepticism. She wanted to protest but decided against it. "They said they will let me know if I got a call back soon," She relied the information to him. "Alright, next is just the waiting game. Let's get something to eat and rest up," Yashiro said as he patted her on the back.

—

Needless to say the call for the second rounds arrived shorty after a day. She mostly spent her break day as day of rest, as she was still not over her jet lag. Miss woods however left to go back to Japan. But she didn't leave without giving a few items to impress the table.

When Kyoko entered the audition room she noticed that she wasn't the only one standing in front of the table this time around. Next to her was another girl about same hight, weight, age and body type. It was just them two standing there.

"Alright, here is the deal," The Director started to speak. "After careful vetting we were able to knock it down to you two. Both of you have you're own set of skills that would definitely bring life in to this role. Before we start, I would like to mention that we all definitely see great potential in both of you and if you do not get this role —uhh—well no harm no foul," He finished off his declaration with a shrug. "Okay!" He clasped his hands together, "We just want to see first hand your stage combat skill. After that we are done." A click of a door opened up, "This is Tim, he is going to be the one to show you a simple routine. Follow him." The man that just entered waved his hand as he was getting introduced, "This way." He swung his head in the headed direction to invite them to come along.

The group entered into padded separate room. Tim walked over to a set of wooden rods resting in a barrel of some sort. He grabbed two of them and handed it to the two girls. He then grabbed one of his own. "In this choreo you will be fighting me in a sword type fight. You both will only get two shots to remember the moves." Tim then swung his 'sword' around in stylized way and ended in a fighting stance.

—

After they both learned the steps Tim guided them to the side of the entrance of the auditioning room. "Wait for you to be call in. You will be up first," He pointed at the other girl to stand closer by the door. He then went in to the room to talk to the table.

Some time passed and the other woman was finished. It was finally Kyoko's turn. "We are ready for you," She heard the director yell. Kyoko walked in gracefully and stood my the edge of the mat on the floor facing Tim. They both grabbed their 'sword' and was ready waiting for the, "Began". Without any lag both sticks collided together, pushing back against each other. She took a step back and swayed her 'sword' forcibly only to meet the foe's once again. This dance went on for a good 15 mins. Eventually Kyoko decided to take a chance and diverge a bit with the newly learned steps. She saw an opening and she took it. She ducked down blocking his attack and swinging her foot underneath him. When he hit the mat, she was up and pointing her weapon to his face. The man stared wide eyed at stock and gulped. "Cut!" The director said as he stood up. Kyoko withdrew her 'sword' and offered the man a hand. Tim smirked and gladly accepted it. She then took a deep bow to him, "Thank you for working with me." Tim scratched his head and replied back, "Aw man no sweat. It was a pretty fun fight." Kyoko couldn't help but feel a bit proud. They both turned to the table. One of them spoke up, "Well, we got what we needed to see. Please wait outside while we make our decisions." Kyoko nodded and followed instructions.

—

End of Ch.3

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it's so long but I hope you all felt that it was worth it! If there is any errors that I missed please let me know! And any comments is greatly appreciated! I love hearing any feed back!


	4. The Dotted Line

The click of a pen can be heard with the sound of scribbles on paper. The NDA and contact was officially signed along with the rules. "You speak about this —to anyone — there will be consequences," was the just of the whole meeting with the lawyers. The director from across the table spoke to her, "Kyoko Mogami, we want you to take on the role of 'Rey'. She is going to be one of our leads in the sequel trilogy of Star Wars." Yashiro started to contain his squeals of joy and excitement. As for Kyoko, she didn't know what a _Star Wars_ was. Little did she know that there was other installments surrounding it. The Director continued to speak, "This part needs to be funny, tough, physically capable – but able to break down and be terrified. Literally able to do everything but sing." He slid his notes across their table to help her get a better understanding of her new identity. "We don't have the script finalized, but she is a young girl who's a force-sensitive human. She is strong, smart and resourceful." She listened to him carefully as she looked over the notes. "When will the script be finalized," Yashiro asked for her. "Within the next month or two. When its done we will send someone over to have you sign for it."

Kyoko's eye brows started to come together as she read along with the notes, _She's been alone;_ _ **dropped**_ _ **off**_ _with her parents never looking back; Rey just really wants find a place to belong._ Images of her own past started form. One of the sad, lonely, _pitiful_ little girl bagging for her mother to stay. Whom grew up to be a _pitiful_ young woman seeking approval. This was a character she **knew** she could be. Her reaction was subdued. She began to understand that this was going to be journey not just for her character but for her as well. "Already coming up with ideas," the director asked with a smirk on his face. "I have to admit seeing that look on your face and knowing what you can do, I feel confident we made the right choice." The two artists could sense the passion of their craft in each others eyes. "At the end of this trilogy you just might end up being a legend all on your own."

—

On the plane ride home Yashiro gave her some of the movies to watch on a smart device. But being that all previous movies was **longer then the flight itself,** she fell asleep during who knows where.

—

Ren tossed a stack of papers on the coffee table and leaned back in his couch. _Dark, conflicted soul,_ Kylo Ren. Also known as the Jedi killer, _is seen as a monster to all._ Ren couldn't help but half laugh at the idea that _this_ would be his first part back in the states. "How fitting," he spoke to himself. A knock on his door could then be heard. Ren stretched and got up knowing fully well who that could be. But he made caution anyway and picked up the notes. He then placed them in a locked desk draw and went for the door.

Standing behind it was a light brunette male with glasses, "Can I come in?" Yashiro asked politely as the taller of the two stepped aside to let him in. "Would you like anything to drink," Ren asked, closing the door. Being much too tried from the flight and waay to jet lagged Yashiro declined the offer, "Let's just go over everything quickly and fax your signature." Ren lightly laughed, seeing his over energetic manger's face like this was indeed a rarity. "If you insist we will get right to it then," the two then went to retrieve the papers.

—

End of ch 4

—

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry that this one is short but considering that the last one is so long it might be a nice balance.
> 
> Also, did any of you guys know that passed 6 movies put together were 13 hours long? Because because I really didn't. I guess it's cause I never watched them back to back. Lol i'ma fake fan.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter though! Pretty soon we will be finally getting into it. If there are any errors, please, let me know. Thank you again for your time!


	5. Thunderstorm

 

There was no tuning back for Kuon now. Signing those papers was just him signing away his soul to the devil. In a short amount of time he will officially be on his way back to California facing his fears head on. Seeing the ghost of rick in every street he will turn; in every face he will see. He reached for a drink as the flash backs started to play out again. The screams of the woman calling him a monster echoed in his mind. Their haunting was something he should be used to by now. He huffed at his pain. Ren felt the burn of the whisky in the back of his throat. He leaned his head back to the edge of the couch. So sure that he would not get any sleep again tonight.

—

Since stepping back into Japan, Kyoko's life was on none stop training session. Her days went from physical training with weights, to swords, to god knows what else for that day. She was on strict diet and barely had time to herself; let alone anyone else. If she did run into anyone it was usually a quick encounter and off she was again. Today she had one of those times…

Making her way through the L.M.E halls she saw a tall figure in front of her. With his physical data stored in her mind. Just by a single glance was all she need to easily recognize his back. There he was, Ren Tsuruga talking to a staff member of their company. Effortlessly looking flawless as usual. He absentmindedly ran one of hands through his hair. Pushing the stands away from his face. He's smile had a glow around him that could hurt your eyes.

Maybe it was the fact that she hasn't seen him in a while. Or Maybe it is this pesky emotion that she has been harboring that has gone haywire again. But he had an air about him. Tsuruga's muscles seemed more toned; his body a bit bulky. Definitely more in athletic shape then she remembered. She could feel her body heating up a bit, as she admired the man. He then glanced over to notice her. His lips pilled into a bigger smile, "Ah, it's been a while Mogami- san". She shielded her eyes. " It's good to see you, Tsuruga-san." He gestured for her to come closer to him as the third party took their leave. "How have you been," She asked stepping toward the man. Getting a closer inspection of the details of his face. Kyoko saw the bags under that man's eye. He looked indeed worn out.

Ren eyed the woman up and down when she was moving in closer him. He could tell that she was more toned then before. "As of now I am doing well," He responded back to her. She was about to say something else but then she started to vibrate. Ren couldn't help but let out a light laugh, "Mogami- san, your phone." She frantically started to look in her bag for her cell phone. She looked at the caller ID. She then turned her attention back at actor, "I'm sorry, I have to take this." He nodded, "I understand. I need to get going myself." She rushed off to her next training appointment.

—

The hours rolled by…

It was another late night filled with unwanted echoes of burning rubber running through his ears mixing with the thunder outside. Tsuruga clutched to the character notes trying to figure out how to portray them. Ren already decided he was going to let his darkness be; not to run away from it. But all his childhood trauma was creeping up on him. _Murder—_ Tina's curdling words rang through his mind. He clenched his watch. It didn't take him long to figure out how he wanted to act this new persona.

With another thunder tumbling in the background, his door bell was pressed. Ren put his notes away and went to open the door.

—

She knew it was late at night but— Kyoko's brows scrunched together. _He doesn't look like he's taking care of himself._ She thought. The door opened to find a half dressed man answering it. Ren was in his sleeping attire staring down confused at what is transpiring in front of his door. Kyoko's inner demons ordered her to remain calm. Screaming frantically that they were under attack. The actor was about to say something, but before he could get a word in Kyoko was ready to throw herself at his feet for forgiveness. Anticipating this, Ren held out one hand to stop her,"Just, please come in."

The light placement of a tea cup could be heard between them as Ren Tsuruga sat across for the girl. He glanced over at the time; 1 am. Then back at the girl whom was soaking wet underneath the towels. He refused to let his mind wonder about how alluring she looked with her clothing clinging on her. Kyoko spoke up, " I'm sorry, I was just worried about you." Ren titled his head in confusion, "Worried?" She nodded,"When I saw you today…you looked over tired." He was little taken back, was he that easy to read now? He felt a clam wave coming over him. He then stood up, "You could have just called Mogami-san." Ren then went to his one of his closets and looked for something reasonable for her to change into. She looked down in thought, "Well we both know how you can get with your eating habits." He scuffed a bit at the girl, "You came here at 1 am in the pouring rain just to feed me?" A light tint of red was now spread across her face. "It was the only time I had available!" She avoided his eye contact. Ren tried to pull back his smirk as hard as he could. She looked too adorable. _She doesn't realize how dangerous it is for her to be here_. He thought to himself. He decided to play a bit with her. Getting the baggy cloths out he went back to the couch. He pulled a pout, "Eating now will just get me fat." She looked at him in slight annoyance, "Don't give me that Cain, teenage girl impression." Kyoko stood up to face the man. She gave his chest a poke and as he chucked she continued to speak, "If you would just eat right then I wouldn't have to worry". Ren's face couldn't help but smirk. He leaned down close to her face, "Ah.. I see." He was looking straight into her eyes. His aura giving off his emperor of the night mist. Her heart was beating out of her chest. Ren saw her face froze and he pulled himself away. He then plopped the clothes on her, "A light meal, and you can stay the night. I'll set up the guest room." She watched the man turn around and walk away. She with held so many shivers vibrating down her spine. _It really has been too long,_ She thought. _I'm not used to his demon king side._ She then started to prepare for the night.

—

Not much after, a month of training an ominous man in a suit knocked on both of our heroes doors. He would hand one a contact agreeing that they have in fact received the documents and will **again** not be leaking this information out to the public. Once signed the man handed them a black briefcase. He wouldn't say much words when interacting with either one of them. He just took his leave after that the transaction was done. When opening the case a stack of papers could be seen, **Final Script: Force Awakens**. The real journey was about to begin.

—

End of Ch. 5

—

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading this so far! I really appreciate your time! If there is any questions, errors or anything please don't hesitate to contact me! See you all in the next chapter!
> 
> If you are really interested, I mostly post on Fanfiction.net first. So check it out over there too.


	6. Princess Rey

Kyoko arrived in a room filled with strangers. They were all talking amongst themselves with papers in their hands. Chairs and couches placed in a circular fashion facing each other. Kyoko felt a twinge in her stomach and a pressure on her shoulder. The only person she knew leaned in to talk to her, "Don't be nervous, Kyoko- chan." She looked over at Yashiro, _Easier said then done,_ She thought. She didn't listen to any word of reassurance given to her.This is her first Hollywood production, how can she not be nervous. She continued to search the room.

An animated ball rolled past them making beeps and whistles. "What is that," Kyoko froze. Yashiro couldn't help but get giddy. He knew more about this franchise then anyone else she knew of. He told her about all of the facts during the plane ride here. Yashiro must have an idea of what that thing could be, seeing the twinkle in his eyes. Kyoko rolled her own eyes, "Go." Who was she to judge. Her manger seemed more excited to be here then anyone else in this entire room. Yashiro looked at her as if to say really? "Yeahhh go." Before she could finish her sentence, he was right behind her following the giant ball. Pulling out his gloves to not damage the machine.

The Directer was talking to other unnamed actors. He looked over at the pair. "Good you're here," He exclaimed as he motioned for Kyoko to come over. "Come, come! Kyoko let me introduce you guys! _"_ There was two other gentlemen standing beside the film maker. Both were incredibly handsome. "This is Oscar," The director gestured. The olive skinned man gave a wide smile. While he stretched out his right hand, "Hi, it's nice to meet you." They clasped hands in a formal greeting.

The director gestured to the other actor, " And this is—". The other man smiled wildly at her as well and chimed in, "John." He had a British accent behind his voice. His umber arms looked strong, built like a football player. "It's a pleasure to meet you, mate". His grip seemed firm as he shook her hand.

"Alright guys! Let's start this reading," The director said walking to the other seated talents. Oscar looked around, "Aren't we missing an actor?" John tapped Oscar on the chest with his hand, " You are right. The bloke playing Kylo Ren. Shouldn't we wait?" All three of them saw their leader shake his head dismissing the question, "Don't worry about him. He's not making it today." Oscar raised an eyebrow, "Oookay." Two men shared a look of suspicion. John then shrugged his shoulders. He looked over at Kyoko, "Isn't that your manger over there." He pointed over at the adult man whom was now playing with the large ball. Kyoko couldn't help bet let a laugh escape her lips, "Yeah that's him". The two others chimed in the laughter. "I have to admit I want to play with that thing too," John said guiltily.

They all took a seat around the others and started to read their parts out loud. Oscar was playing Poe, the dashing rebel pilot. Whom takes action first and thinks later, possibly never. John was playing Finn. A defected "trooper" who just wants to save his own skin. During the parts Kyoko wasn't in she was examining the cast. She found her self getting a misty haze when the line, "She will always be a princess to me," was delivered. She was shocked to find others were doing the same. They all seemed to be an inviting group. Any hint of nervousness she ever felt for this movie steadily dissipated. She scanned the room to find that her manger was still playing with the ball. She now knows as BB-8. If she didn't know any better BB-8 almost seemed alive, playing back with Yashiro. Its chimes and whistles made it seem cute and endearing. He was one of the many "droids" of the franchise.

—

The American film industry was a huge adjustment for our heroine. No— American customs in general was a new world for her. Thankfully, the cast was indeed a welcoming one. She found kinship with John. They were both from different countries just getting a big break.

"No way! You know Kuu— THE Kuu," John was too amazed as he was stuffing his mouth with hotel food. It was late at night. They were done filming for the day and they started sharing stories. John shook his head in doubt playfully, "Nah ah. Ya lying." Kyoko finished her tea, "He is connected to my agency. I also worked on _Dark Moon_ a remake of a drama he stared in." John looked her up and down with skepticism. He clicked his tongue behind his teeth and reached for his phone. He typed something in and started to scroll. Kyoko saw his facial expressions change from disbelief to shock and back again, "Ga—Girl. That's not you!" He revealed that he was looking at a picture: the cast of dark moon meeting the legend. This was something that she was used to. _The perks of being plain,_ Kyoko just shrugged her shoulders. "You are the creepy one?! Get out! Get out now! Now I definitely know you are lying. This is photoshopped," he was jealous but she could tell he was playing with her. As he pointed to the door. "This is **my** hotel room," She teased back. His lips pursed together, his eyes squinted, "Excuses". They held a moment of silence. Suddenly they both started to laugh, "That's cool though. Wow Kuu, I would love to meet him one day." John still couldn't wrapped his head fully around it.

Kyoko didn't dare to go into further details of her and father's interactions. Not matter how many questions were thrown at her. _I would die before anyone here would find out about that pink curse._ She just held a nervous laugh, "Fa—Ma—Mr. Hizuri is a great senior. I bet he would enjoy meeting you too." She gave him a warm smile. John stretched and looked at the time, "We got an early shoot." He was about to get up but he made a pause. A look of realization spread across his face. "We will be doing most of the FO shoots," He seemed pumped with excitement. She could hear him muttering to himself, "I get to wear a stormtrooper outfit— play around with the lazier blasters on set—." It seemed like his body was making an interpretive dance with every new idea popping into his head. It was Almost like looking into a mirror. If someone said 'fairies' she would probably behave the same way. _Except fairies are real_ , she giggled to herself. "—We will finally have everyone onset,—" Her ears perked. Filming had mostly begun, yet still the whole cast wasn't complete.

There has been on several promos and interviews before filming have even started. Some just by herself, others involving the whole cast. But every time the face of Kylo Ren didn't make an appearance. When anyone asked, the higher ups they simply said, "The character wasn't needed for most of the sets". There was an air of mystery around him. Something she couldn't place seemed off. It was almost like she had been in this situation before. She shook her head ferociously, shaking her thoughts out. She didn't even realize that John was already half way out the door. She faintly heard, "See you tomorrow" as the door clicked close. _He must of took it as me fighting to stay awake,_ She thought. Kyoko got up, " Alright Princess Rey! Tomorrow is a big day!" Kyoko could feel her lips curve into a smile. She cracked her neck and went to get ready for bed.

 

—

End of Ch.6

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Yashiro a fan boy. lol He's the only one out of all of them I see really enjoying himself in this. xD Thank you for reading this far! I really do appreciate it! Again let me know if there is any errors or mistakes. Please it's so embarrassing to see them, especially after weeks go by! Thank you guys again for your feed back! **Hugs** Omg someone on FF mentioned how sho would react to all of this in the reviews. And now I want to put a bonus chapter with him just calling her up. It would be prefect. xD Thank you so much for the idea!


	7. Darkness Enters

 

Waking up to a brightly lit room she found herself strapped in restaurants. She groggily looked around to search for any hint of her surrounding to find only a creature hunched down watching as she stirs awake. "Where am I," She hesitantly asked the being. With a mechanical voice behind it he replied, "You are my guest." The dark man had almost a gentleness in his tone. There was a pause of silence between them as he analyzed her from the ground. He cocked his head slightly while stating, "…You still want to kill me". "That's what happens when you are being _hunted_ by a creature in a mask," she said with venom in her tone.

There was another pause between them for a short while. She was afraid of what he would do next. The metal figure then reached for his mask unhinging it from it's resting place. A hiss could be heard of the releasing air while he stood up taking the helmet off. Her eyes scanned him up and down. She was expecting something none human to appear in front of her, not … this man. He's features seemed almost gentle, with his blown eyes, puffy dark hair and a leanness to him. She could see sensitively in his biological design. He looked like someone that she would pass on a street as a normal civilian. He made his way to her, placing the heavy mask beside him somewhere.

The man continued to make his way beside her, leering into her eyes. "Tell me about the droid," he demanded. She swallowed hard and began talking about the droids design, "It's a bb unit with —." He cut in, "It's carrying a section of a navigational chart, and we have the rest. But we need the last piece, yet… somehow _you_ convinced the droid to show it to you. … _You_ … a savager." He was truly amazed but noticed a misty haze in her eyes. He decided to not press farther in this form of approach. He curled his lips inward sucking on the corner half. He examined her features once more. His gaze seemed to linger a bit longer on her. He noted that she wasn't going to easily comply. Finally he spoke again, "You know I can take whatever I want." Hoping that would help reason with her. She snapped back, "Then you don't need me." He sarcastically nodded in agreement, "True… But despite what you think, I would have preferred to have used a different method."

His hand rose up to touch her face. He tired to dive deep into her mind searching for the answers he desired. Through the probing he got side tracked. He starred at her in wonderment. "You been so …lonely." Her head turned away. He continued to pry into her mind for the desired information, "Late at night, … desperate to sleep, you imagine an ocean." He's eyes searched her face once more. "…I see it." A light smile formed on his lips, "I see the island." She snapped back once again, "Get out of my head." He pulled back realizing he was getting lost in her, "I know you saw the map. … And now you'll give it to me." She scoffed, "I am not giving you anything." Admiring her ferocity, a smirk pulled at the corner of his lips. "We'll see," He felt confident in his position. He didn't want to hurt the girl. He seemed to be merely playing with her. If he truly wanted to he knew he could rip the location right out of her brain. But there was something about her.

He only put slight more presser to try to find the location. A wave passed through him, feeling her emotions; her strength. He could start feel her power, as she pushed back. "Don't be afraid, I feel it too." Now she leaned into his pull. Others would be screaming by now. Pulling their heads away. She on the other hand, she was fighting back his force. Pushing her head into pull. Like she was drawn to it. Her lips curled forming the next sentence, "…You… You are the one that's afraid." Sweat was rolling down both of their foreheads. "…You are afraid you will never be as strong as Darth Vader." Jolted, the male pulled back. The connection lost. Both surpassed about what just transpired. They looked each other in the eyes as they catch their breath. He swallowed a nonexistent lump. Refusing to let her see that she got the better of him. He forced himself to step out. He needed to clam himself down before pressing any further.

—

"CUT," The director called out. "That was a perfect run." The assistants helped Kyoko out of the table. She was rubbing her wrists to get rid of any of discomfort. The small woman glanced over at the direction that her co star went to. Determined to get answers she hopped off table and stormed right to the actor. For the past weeks of shooting she has never met the face of this _Kylo Ren._ He didn't show up for any of the table reads or other events. To find out like THIS that **he** got the role. Kyoko was fuming. The tall man was standing still with his back tuned as a stranger was dabbing his face.

With out even looking over he knew that the petite girl was burning her eyes at his back, "Can I help you, Miss Mogami?" She had a little growl in her voice, " After how many months, I find out **this** way. During a scene?" Yashiro was walking in on the two's conversation with water bottles in his hands for them. Only to stopped right in his tracks. He tried to escape. Her head whipped right over to the other man, "You knew". Yashiro flinched at her accusation, showing clear guilt. "None of you told me," She felt betrayed. There was a moment of silence between them. She let out a sigh in frustration waiting to hear any of the two males speak.

In twisted way Kuon will admit he loved her fiery attitude. Any interaction with her was definitely something that he craved. He tuned around to see her head hanging low. Ren felt a slight pain in his chest, "I … We didn't mean to keep it for you. It was what the studio wanted." He felt like a ungrateful child. It wasn't exactly true. He was keeping more secrets from her. She nodded her head, "I figured as much," she said quietly. "Sorry… I — I understand."

Yashiro placed a hand on her shoulder, " Kyoko-chan…". They both could see that she was deeply hurt. Ren gave Yashiro look that he instantly understood. Their manger sheepishly nodded and ducked his way out. Pulling the make up artist with him. The first time seeing her in weeks, this wasn't the type of reunion he wanted. Kyoko was now on the floor in a glumly state. Truly being on another island. She was drawing circles in the imagery sand. Ren crouched down to meet her gaze, "Miss Mogami". He found his hand reaching for her face. "It's fine," she had deathly tone. _Mio_ , Ren thought as his face froze. "At least wasn't the last to know, right," Her lonely, deadly aura was now seeping out in high volume. "No—," He started to say, "In fact you are the first actor I worked with on set. I even walked out of the dressing room in a mask". He hoped this would help the negative energy dissipate. She popped out of her trance, "I am," she asked innocently. An honest smile spread across his face, "You are". Ren stood up from crouching position. Kyoko looked up at him, admiring the way the studio lights hit his body. He looked like a knight of death staring back at her. He offered her is hand. She felt her heart beating faster as she bit her lip. She pushed herself up ignoring his hand, dusting the dirt off her tan clothing. Ren starred at her puzzled, _She is still mad._ A crew member walked over to them,"We are ready for the scene." The both gathered themselves and went back to the set.

—

Ren looked too intimidating and brooding in his Kylo get up. Most cast members were seriously concerned. When acting it seemed worse, it was as if they were generally scared of him. The next scene he was filming for the day was another interrogation one. This time with Oscar. It was mostly a quick one. It was meant to juxtapose his last one with 'Rey'.

Shrouded in darkness when Poe woke up, battered and beaten by first order droids. He was holding up strong. That was when Kylo stalked into the room, metal mask on, "I didn't know we had the resistance's best pilot on our ship". He stopped right in front of the tied down man, "Comfortable," he sarcastically asked. "Not really," Poe sarcastically answered back. "I'm impressed. No one has been able to get it out of you. What you **did,** " Kylo was not in the mood to play. The battered man still held on to his sass, "You might want to rethink your technique". Kylo rose his hand, slamming the pilots head back with a force. He ripped the information out from his mind. Poe screamed in agony, trying to fight back and failed. Giving Kylo everything that he knew.

Kyoko was done with her scenes for the day. She found herself watching with the crew as this scene played out. She was lost in her thoughts as her senpai played another villain. _He plays anything amazingly. He even portrays a compelling villain. Tsuruga- san is an elite actor after all._ She thought to herself in admiration. "He's quite scary," Kyoko snapped back from her reverie. She glanced over to see the source, John. She felt pride building up inside her, "They did sign up Japan's number one actor," she admitted to him. "No one could compare to him". John was still watching the actors on set interact. He shrugged his shoulders, "hmm". He was viewing the scene out, "How is he pulling that reaction out of Oscar with just a mask on?" Kyoko just couldn't help but get giddy, "Tsuruga- san is just that good". "San," John asked. _I guess it's a bit odd to have Japanese honorifics in the states,_ She thought. _What should I call him here? Lord Tsuruga?_ —She shook her head violently, _No that won't do._ She already imagined him ignoring her form shear embarrassment. Kyoko was so lost in thought that she didn't even hear John say,"You seem to have a lot of respect for him". She started to girt her teeth a bit, still thinking. _Ma-master? —_ she now pictured him giving her a no good sigh. "Kyoko?" _Mister? But that seems less formal. He's your well respected teacher! You shouldn't call him that._ She had a mini flash back. _He did call me miss though… Oh Professor! That migh—_

 _ **Click**_ _;_ _ **Click**_ _;_ _ **Click,**_ "Miss Mogami?" She snapped her eyes up to meet the direction of the sound. Only to be met with brown eyes staring into hers. She flung herself backwards hitting the floor. Ren dropped his hand and straightened himself out. _What's that about?_ He could feel himself getting slightly annoyed. "Kyoko are you okay," John asked concerningly. Ren's ears twitched. "Fa—I'm fine!" She drew up the first word that came to mind, "Master Tsuruga." Ren's head jerked back, "Master?" She began to panic, "Ah- no I mean, Pro—" She saw one of his eye brows raise in confusion. "Loorrrddd," She held on to the word; seeing the verbal car crash she was heading too. Suddenly Ren figured out what she was trying to do. He felt one of his hands covering his face hiding his laugh, "Miss Mogami, you don't need to go to great lengths to be formal. Just call me, Mr. Tsuruga or by my first name." Her face went pale. Ren let himself sigh, "Mr. Tsuruga is perfect".

John's eye brows scrunched together watching these two. It was almost as if they were forming their own little bubble. He could tell that nothing was really going on, considering that she can barely say his own damn name. But it felt like he was the third wheel. He saw Tsuruga offer her a hand to get up. And witnessed her face turn shade of red accepting it.

"Mi—Mr. Tsuruga," She was testing out the sound of his name. "Are you done for the day?" He casually shook his head no, "One more shoot", he replied. "Then I'll wait for you," Kyoko said earnestly. Ren's lips pulled into a warm genuine smile. Making Kyoko's demon grudges shrilled, _He should really walk around with a warning sign!_ "If you want, Miss Mogami." Recovering form the blow she smiled back, "I figured a way for you to make up for today." She turned her head back at John, "You can come too!" John and Ren titled their heads slightly in confusion. It didn't take long for Ren to figure out what she was implying though, " You mean … you want us to eat together". Her face turned into wicked smirk, " Mmhm …And not a light meal either". Ren's face winced as if he was in pain. He let out a sigh, "Tss.. you win". Kyoko lit up from excitement at the thought of his torture. Ren looked stern as he crossed his hands back. Little did they know it was just to hold himself back. "Well I should see if the shoot is ready," He needed an excuse to leave. He couldn't trust himself any longer it seemed.

The one thing Ren took note of in between takes was Kyoko was quite popular with the cast. He would have to keep is eyes on her.

—

End of Ch. 7

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This one was the most fun to write so far! I hope you guys enjoyed it too! If there is anything, errors, mistakes; ANYTHING. Please feel free to point them out! same with questions, you can always pm me and ask. Thank you guys!


	8. The father, The son and The...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a legend living among them. Model tall, light hair, seasoned talent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sorry I don't update much! >_< I hope you like this chapter! It was fun to write.

Ren stalked down the dark ramp whipping he's head to the people kneeling down on the dusty sand ground. His walk was militaristic, sharp and stiff as he made his way to one of the captors. "Look what time has done to you," his mechanical voice hid well his real one. "Something far worse has happened to you," The elder replied back to the dark being. "You know what I came for," even with the mask on, he still stared the man down. Like a wolf ready to hunt. "I know where you come from," the captive man was not intimated by him. Ren loomed over the man."We know you found it," Ren started to pace a few steps. "...And now you are going to give it to the first order." The elder's head followed Ren. He was still unaffected, "The first order rose from the dark side, you did not". Ren stepped forward once again in front of his captor. His anger was pooling out of his body. The captured man continued, " You may try, … but you cannot deny the truth that is your family," he stared death down in the face. Ren sarcastically scoffed, "You are so right". With in a quick motion he ignited his red blade, striking the old man down.

—

There is a legend living among the LA area. The town talks of the man that made a name here form a small country. Model tall, light hair, and great talent. Pulling out of the limousine, the seasoned star stepped out. His face had a devious smile playing on his lips while he pulled his sunglasses off it's resting place. It's been a long time since he has seen _his son._ Possibly over a what? A year now? He wanted to see how much they have grown.

—

Kyoko was harnessed to a rope bounced her self slowly. Rock climbing down a set, in a tan mask with goggles shielding her eyes from the harsh (fake) sand winds. When she safely landed on the grown she took off the false face.

There was murmurs spreading on the set like wild fire. Passing information down like it was the telephone game. Quieting down when a tall figure passed by. John and Oscar came speeding down the set makeup smocks still attached. Their eyes widening at the sight of their targeted gaze.

Tsuruga was getting ready for his next scene after Kyoko's immersion. Hiding his gaze of watching the male assistant helping her out of the confined ropes. Thumbing around, trying to keep himself busy till he was ready to be called. Ren's eyes only quickly glanced over at their manger. Just enough to cause him to take a second look. Yashiro's mouth was fallen, eyes wide open in disbelief. Ren's brows knitted together out of sheer concern, "Ya—."

"KUON!" Chilling static shock ran down both Kyoko and Ren's spines. "You didn't tell me you were in town, Son!" Frozen, he did not dare to make a slight shift in movement. It felt like hours to him before he turned his self to see the source. There he stood, Kuu Hizuri, proud and slightly smug. Not caring of who, or what he interrupts. This was his right— as an infamous legend and as a father. His son's back for the first time in years. He would be damned if he didn't use his star power at least once as a tool to see his child. Kuu's lips pulled into a smirk, seeing his child stunned was actually amusing. "Fa— fa—father?!" A voice yelled back. "Were you _just_ not going to see me?" Kuu acted slightly saddened, whipping a fake tear from his eyes. "Day in and day out, I worry and care for you. This is how _you treat_ your old man?" Slightly recovering from the shock, Kuon knew his father was hamming it up. There was a sound of lose tasseling rope coming undone and fast foot steps in the back ground, speeding past him. He saw an blur speed past his eyes. "Ouff, Easy there tiger."

Kuu was honesty happy to have such a reunion. "You are lucky I am a forgiving father," his hands clasped around the girl, welcoming her hug. Ren felt revived as he let one light chuckle slip, remembering his father's and love interests bond that they share. Every cast and crew member's face was gaping and wide eyed. Everyone except Yashiro and Tsuruga that is. This was something that they already experienced back when starring in _Dark moon_.

The cast were all congregating around the "parent and child" asking; demanding answers. Tsuruga was the only one that didn't pay any mind. The director ordered everyone to take a quick break; I _t's not like they were going to get any work done anyways with him around,_ Kuon thought with possibility a hint of distain.

"I didn't want to impose on you and Julie," Kyoko sheepishly gave her reasoning. There was a deathly cloud swirling behind the veteran actor. With in a quick flash, Kuu flicked Kyoko on the forehead. "IMPOSE? ME? YOU ARE MY CHILD! DON'T YOU EVER BE SO RUDE." Kyoko was rubbing her latest injury. Ren remembered those inflictions well enough to fought back his own instinct to cover and flinch. Ren decided the best course of action was to not pay them any mind. _He was probably here to just see her,_ Kuon reassured himself. Only to find himself glancing back a few times to check on them. Kuu patted his adoptive child on the shoulder as he left to speak with the director. Letting him part, her face cutely scrunched her nose and softly smiled watching her father figure leave her side.

Kuon felt piercing prying eyes on him. Yashrio was staring at Ren strangely, almost as if he was studying his face. Ren's eyes slowly shifted over to meet his manager's. "What," he said with a grimace spread on his face.

Yashiro jerked back a little as to what he felt as Kylo was popping out slightly. The one thing that Yashiro picked up from Ren's new character was he was differently serious one. But If he feels an emotion he surely acts on it. He would often imagine that Ren would wear the expression that he had on from when they first met under that mask. A beast getting out of it's cage. But that was a topic for another time.

Yashiro's Adam's apple bobbed up and down swallowing a non-existent lump. "I just never fully noticed how similar you and Kuu look," the manger hesitantly answered. Another jolt was felt by Ren once again. His lips pressed closed. He subdued his natural reaction with a cool facade, "It's just your imagination". Ren turned his heel and went to find something else to do while they wait.

—

The murmurs had finally calmed down to a hush. Work on set picked back up again to it's regular schedule for the day. Although Kuu was still on set insisting to see how much she has grown in their field. He mostly kept out of the way. She was diamond in the making when he last saw her. Just how much pressure was added to her. How much further will she go? More importantly, — Kuu looked over at the dark figure in the mask listening to the director. He bent down halfway to hear the smaller man. When they were done speaking the director helped Kylo put on his crawl. —Just how far has he healed? He wanted to bring him back home to Julie, even if it killed him. He knew that he can't. _It must be his choice._

—

Oscar gave Kyoko a skeptical viewing, circling her around her like a vulture. She wasn't sure how to handle this situation. His hand resting on his chin scanning her body. Finally he lifted his head, " Son," he asked with his lips pursed together. "Who's your doc—." "Aye, stop being annoying," John said as he made his way to them. He had his trooper costume on with out his helmet. He then gave a hard tap on the back of Oscar's head. "Ow—that's hard plastic you know." He started to rub that bump away. Kyoko let out a barely audible snort, amused at the two. "You didn't quite explain your relationship with Kuu, Kyoko" John looked back at her. Oscar looked confused, "She didn't explain— She never **told** me!" "I'm not really—"She let out a sigh. "He gave me a few acting lessons that's all. It was to act like someone I never met." The two men in unison both kicked back their heads forming an Oh out of their mouths. " His real son." Her expression looked saddened. _Kuon was lucky to have a father like Kuu._ She thought remembering her own family situation. All three changed the topic to something less serious.

—

Done with his scene finally. The next actors being called to set were for Finn and Poe. At last, him and Kyoko could have a moment. The waiting room was silent between the pair. Kyoko shyly looked over, "Um…Mr. Tsuruga." Ren tore his eyes away from the script to look her in the eyes. "You seem tense, is everything alright." Ren tilted his head slightly to one side, "I'm… fine?" He had not realized his stuff mannerisms bleeding over. A feeble voice escaped her lips, "okay". He went back to his lines. Her grudges could sense the tension in the room, **it's coming from here,** one of them started to wrapping around him. She reached up to pull it back. Ren heard the shift of her chair and tore his eyes away once more to meet hers. He could smell her perfume form where she leaneded. He felt something reach the brim while his throat suddenly felt dry.

Kyoko could sense her heart beating wildly staring back at his hungry eyes. His eyes were dark but had a starving glaze. And he just found his meal. His eyes trailed down to her lips, "Are you trying to jump into my arms", his voice sounded husky. His teeth guided softly down his lips while he looked back into her eyes. Her eyes widening as her heart skipped a beat. It was like a spring that bright her out of this moment. She swiftly shifted back to her seat. Ren just realized what he may have done, needed to quickly counter his own attack he made at her. He snorted, "You seem to be falling back a lot lately".

Kyoko realized Ren's face snapped back to normal. He was making fun of her as usual, "Sorry, Sorry I was just trying to break the tension". His ears pulled back seeing her scowling. She started to mutter words underneath her breath. —"Play boy". — "Con artist". Were her common phrases. _She really thinks I do this with just anybody,_ his smile turned into a quick frown. He let out a sigh, "Yes, Yes I am a bad man for playing around," he sounded so condescending. Her face was going to let out another cute growl as she took a deep breath about to say something. Someone cleared their throat, just to make their presence known.

The couple wiped their heads to the sound. Both of their faces pulled back in terror. It was a feeling Ren never thought he would experience again. The feeling of being like he was caught in **the act**. There stood Kuu, John and Yashiro by the edge of the door frame. Yashiro and John were stunned both for different reasons. Their father's face was definitely one that has hard to read. Yashiro was pushing back his excitement, "We came to get you". John wasn't fully recover from what he just witnessed, "Ye—yeah. Our scene is up next, Kyoko". Ren's ears twitched another time. He was unconsciously glaring John down with jealousy as soon as he said her first name. "O-oh right", Kyoko exclaimed as she exited out of her seat. "Excuse me, Mr. Tsuruga." Ren painfully smiled back, "Of course, Miss Mogami," sounding as cordial as possible. He watched as she took her leave with their manger and co-star. His eyes then shifted to the man that lingered there still at the door frame.

Kuu wore a sly smile as he walked into the room. He snapped his figures, "Ah I remember you now"— the seasoned actor pulled out Kyoko's previous seat. "— You were the one that played my role Katsuki in the _Dark Moon_ remake". Ren smirked at his father, "You remembered right". He appreciated his dad's commitment to acting like strangers. "Yeah, you were good", Kuu added. Ren's smirk transformed into a soft smile, "Thank you". Kuu leaned in, slapping Ren on the knee. "Let me offer just some casual advice. You know—one man to another." He leaned in closer. "Women always figure out the truth". He paused a second to let those words sink in. His knuckles curled together making a fist and tapped the table while he stood up, "Always". He made his leave to go watch Kyoko's final scene for the day.

—

End of Ch. 8

—


	9. Co - Pilot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG So sorry it's so long! But I haven't updated in a bit either, so I hope you don't mind! I hope everyone enjoyed the holidays! Or well just days if you don't celebrate anything. :3

Conflicted; Kuon scrunched his brows together as he felt the sting of the straight whisky burn his throat. Alone in his hotel suite late in the night. Dwelling on the words his father left him with before they parted. Trying to decide what _truth_ was he referring to. _My feelings? My identity? There was_ _ **noway**_ _he knows about everything._ Kuon couldn't help but give a soft smile remembering lush greenery and a moment that Kyoko and him shared together as children. How easy being with her back then was. She was innocent to the touch. The image of her playing with the river's water talking about the fairies that lived in every droplet. Even then he adored how the sun rays bounced off the water hit her face. Her joyfully smiling mistakenly mispronouncing his name. Almost like an art piece. Her face left an imprint in his mind since those days. ' _Corn' is only a secret that only I know about._

A flash of the taste of her reemerged on his drunken lips. Soft and Sweet. Her face fleshed with the tropical Guam sunset. Her low growl of, "Corn," before he made his grand exit gave way for a brief chuckle to escaped his lips. Ren never intended for any of this to get so far; he never intended to withhold 'the truth'. How could he? He mostly wanted to distance himself for this place as much as possible. He himself never wanted to not face 'the truth'. Never in his wildest expectations would he thought an encounter with that little girl again. Especially, never expected she would become who she is to him now. That secret was within it's self.

Glass now empty, he heard the clink of it hitting the wood coffee table as he placed it there. He shook his head to try and declutter his thoughts. _Dad probably just meant my feelings,_ Kuon decided. He was most likely right. But how could he express that with not letting everything spill. His tongue clicked as leaned back on the couch trying to relax. He wanted to tell her one thing at a time. His first plan of attack was to let her in on his most private secret, _Corn._ He decided that in Guam along time ago. Unfortunately the timing just never seemed to be right. Or so he told himself. He'd often would picture her reaction and feared it. Ren felt a pain in his chest, tightening with every negative outcome that manifested in his mind. Ren knew he had to over come his phobia ….eventually. Just not right now. He pushed down his thoughts while he poured another drink.

—

The sunlight was peeping through the hotel curtains. Innocently caressing her face. Almost as if it was a warm embrace to help her greet the day. Kyoko's eyes steadily blinking awake. She inhaled the morning air as she sat up in a stretch. Today was the first time she was not needed on set. She was free to do whatever her heart desired in a brand new world. The question was what? She stepped out of her bed and began her morning ritual. _First things first, greeting the light fairies_ , she giggled to herself.

—

Sitting there in his dressing room, Ren was drinking his morning coffee reading the next scenes lines. Pushing away his light hangover from last night. His focus was professional while he scanned the papers. There was a knock that broke his silents. He tore his concentration to follow the noise. "Um are you decent," a posh accent came through the door. Curious, Ren placed his papers down and motioned for the door. As it swung opened Ren saw the stalky John standing behind it. John's head tilted to meet his eyes, "Geez you are a giant, you not that? How tall are you?" Ren lifted one of his eyebrows as John continued to speak. "6'll, 6'5?" John eyed him up and down in comedic disbelief. A soft laugh broke through Ren's lips as he shook his head, "6' 3," he answered. John's concerned, nervous expression seemed to lighten up. Ren tilted his head to the side and stepped over suggesting John to come in. Whom took the offer. "Not to sound rude, but why are you here," Tsuruga closed the door behind them. John shrugged as he looked around the dressing room, "Just wanted to clear the air. Woah this room is swanky. Kyoko wasn't kidding when she said that you were a big deal," he plopped on the couch swinging his feet on the glass coffee table. There it was again, creeping up to the surface, his childish jealousy twitching. "Ah that face! That's what I came for." Ren didn't realize his scowl spreading on his face. His face loosened when discovered.

—

She clicked her hotel room door closed as she exited. First thought that sprung up in her mind was breakfast. _I wonder if there is a place to get eastern style_ , she asked herself. Kyoko made her way down the hall pondering the options. Suddenly, a grip got hold of her shoulder. She jerked back into the pull. "Wha—," she was about to throw a punch till she saw Oscar. "Easy there, Mogami," he sounded like he was trying to tame a wild horse. " I just wanted to get your attention. You're free today right?" She looked at him annoyed, "Yeah. I don't need to be on set till we go shoot on our first location. … I believe." She started to wonder.

He beamed at the younger girl, "I'm free till 4 today." Kyoko wondered where he was going with conversation. "You never been to Cali right? Let me show you around." Oscar saw her skeptical look, "What? It's so you wont get lost. …Promise it has _nothing_ to do with Kuu." He took a finger and crossed it over his heart playfully. He then rose his hands up to his shoulders to show that he means no harm. She could easily tell **that** is what his real goal was, Kuu. She rolled her eyes. Knowing that he was going nowhere,"Alright you leave me with no choice, here it comes," Oscar gave his best smolder. Kyoko in return had no effect on any of his advances. She looked around the room and then at him to see what was happening. Eventually she gave him a confused look. "This is kind of an off day for me. This **doesn't** normally happen," he confusingly admitted. "Welp, I really mean it. We don't spend much time together. So why not?"

Kyoko's face softened after seeing the flustered man, " I wasn't thinking of it but now that you mentioned Father …," She teased. His eyebrows raised in surprise, "I really wasn't implying I want to officially meet him or nothing," still sounding flustered. "Oh? I wasn't implying that you would meet him," She teased still. "I was just wondering if he was free." Oscar's face shrunk disappointedly, "Oh… well I still want to hang out. Despite that."

Kyoko chuckled as she reached for her cell phone, "Okay, show me the best Japanese style restaurant for breakfast and then we will talk." Oscar's lips pulled into a smirk as he offered her his arm, "Fine by me." She graciously linked her arms with his and followed his direction. Through the distance; Oscar made a comment, "You know…You're barely recognizable without your hair and make up done." Kyoko pulled her arm away and her face turned sour, "Do you **want** to spend time together?" He laughed, "Sorry sorry," faded in the distance.

—

"Excuse me," Ren politely asked as he landed his body in the seat across John. "When ever I mention, Kyoko," He saw Ren's face tighten uncontrollably, "—That! You give me that look!" John rudely pointed out his face. Ren's face fell into a comedic flatness, "Eh" was the only thing that fell out of his mouth. John let out a nervous sigh, " Look I was never trying to impose between you too". Tsuruga tilted his head in a confused concern as John continued to speak, " I can clearly see you have a close bond. I just don't get the hostility aimed at me."

Ren blinked at the statement. Was he _**that**_ unaware of his actions when it involves her? He always thought he kept his emotions just above the surface. He felt a twinge bubble up to his face as he cracked a laugh, _No wonder why dad said that._ "I apologize, there is nothing going on between me and her," He tried to ease John's tension. John softy laughed too, "I figures as much but — you want something to."

Caught off guard, Ren's face was blank. Frozen to the attack that just swung at him. His stare scared the posh English man as he saw Ren's eyes getting dark. He gulped in nervousness, "Okay, I stepped over a line." John scrunched his face kissing his teeth, "Maybe it's best if I—" He tried to get up but Ren cut in. "No—Um I'm sorry. I just … I just didn't expect a blunt statement like that". Ren treaded cautiously as he tried to calculate his next words. He was figuring out his best response, "Misterrr—" now the other man cut in. "John is fine. You don't need to be formal for my sake." Ren gave a small smile, "John, whatever your assumptions are I'll leave to you. But as for hostility I deeply apologize. It seem's like my character can have a life of his own. And given how the film was written, sometimes I just get lost. Please forgive me." John gave him a skeptical look as he eyed the other actor up and down, "If you say so." Tsuruga gave his best 'gentlemanly' smile, "Blame Kylo" he jokingly added.

There was a knock on the door as one of the assistant directors entered, " your costume will be ready in 10." Ren turned his head to the direction of the voice, "Ah! Thank you. Excuse me, John." John raised one of his hands dismissively, "Don't worry about it. I'll take that as my queue to leave." The posh actor pushed himself off the coach. He gave Ren a warm smile, "I am glad we had this talk". Genuinely, Ren smiled back at the other man, "Yeah, me too." He escorted his visiter out of his dressing room giving him a hand shake on his way out. "See you on set."

—

It seemed like weeks since Kyoko had tasted a traditional, Japanese style breakfast. Her eyes sparkled when the plate landed on their table. Oscar let out a snort, "It's safe to assume you are home sick," he stated. Kyoko's face pulled into a pout, "Well gee let me hop on a plane on my days off. It's only a quick 13 hours away," She sarcastically commented as she broke her chopsticks apart. He let out a soft laugh, "Mogami I like ya kid," as he also broke his chopsticks. There was a streak of a chair being pulled out beside them, "Getting started without me?" They both turned to see Kuu taking his seat. Oscar was at a lost for words, Kyoko on the other hand, "Well if we didn't order first there wouldn't be any food left in the kitchen." She beamingly teased the seasoned actor. "Is that back talk I hear," Kuu sarcastically asked. Kyoko's face went a few shades pale, scared where this could turn. Kuu's lips quivered trying told hold back his amusement of the young lady's reaction.

He couldn't take it, Kuu busted out into laughter. Almost kicking back the two. Recovering from the verbal assault, "You are not what I expected," Oscar said as he stretched out a hand to introduce himself. The older gentlemen smirked, eyeing the younger man up and down.

He let his 'fatherly' instincts kick in, he shifted his chair and shoved it between the man and his hopeful future daughter-in-law. He plopped himself in the now moved chair and extended his hand, "I get that a lot." Kuu roughly shock the tiny man's hand. Oscar winced as he pulled back his hand. His expression looked like he just touched a hot stove. As he tried to shake the pain away.

—

Yashiro was watching his talent's scene play out on set. Enjoying his surroundings. The loud ring blared through the set as the director called, "Cut". Standing by the snack table, eating a bagel while his talent stalked his way to him. Ren cracked his neck and released his head from the mask. Letting out a breath as he wiped the excess sweat from his forehead. Ren reached for a paper cup and the coffee. His eyes slowly turned when he felt his mangers giddy looks falling on him. Yashiro innocently offered him a bagel to eat. Slowly, Ren lifted his drink to meet his lips. As he swallowed, "I'm good". He was waiting for the pestering that he has came so accustomed to. Yashiro just shrugged, "If you say so. But you know who will get mad if you don't eat at least one good meal." Ren swallowed another sip of his hot drink, "You think that's going to scare me?" He had a flat tone. Yashiro took a bite of his bagel, "I wasn't trying to scare you. I was just stating a known fact." Ren shifted his eyes straight forward again, mmm was the only sound that came out of his lips.

—

Time had passed, and meals for 20 people were empty on their table. Oscar's eyes stared at the damage that Kuu has cause. "It's like you inhaled it!" Amazed at how the veteran can still be so in shape. "Would you like anything else," the waitress asked the table. Kuu pondered for a moment eyeing the menu. "Mm, No I think that will be all for now. Thank you," Kuu said while handing it back. Kyoko was in bliss just being around her father again. She had so much to tell him about her passed experiences as an 'Talent'. Oscar was amazed yet again to find out all these girls were her. "Mogami, … these are really you?" Kuu chimed in, " What are you implying, tiny." Oscar felt a nervous sweat drop from his forehead as Kyoko cut in, "It's okay. I get this a lot." She tried to relieve the fuse. "No that's incredible! You have the mark of the true artist," Oscar explained himself. "We don't have any scenes together, so I wouldn't have ever known!" Kyoko was a little bit taken back but let herself smile, "Thank you but everything I learned, I learned from father and Mr. Tsuruga." Oscar shrugged as if he was weighting out opinions. Kuu was touched by the compliment. "It doesn't negative that fact that you have so much potential," he smoothly said. Kuu rolled eyes at the other male as Oscar went to check the time, "Oh sh—hh, I. I gotta go. It's 3:30." He panicked as he shuffled himself around gathering his things, "Sorry to run Mogami I need to be on set!" He rushed out, "It was great to actually meet you Mr. Hizuri". Kuu chucked back, "You too," as he finished his coffee. He turned to the young girl, "He's a little rough around the edges but he seems to be a nice guy." Kyoko chuckled back him, "Yeah, just something about him reminds me of…" Suddenly, a little devil appeared on her shoulder. Bleached blonde, crackling at her. Kyoko smacked it down, "No actually he doesn't remind me of anyone." _That little demon needs to stay gone,_ she brooded.

The waitress handed Kuu the receipt, " Eh that guy does seem a bit astute. Alright ready to go?" She nodded and grabbed her belongings. Even with Kuu's long legs she was able to keep up with his stride. Or was it that he was walking in her pace? Whatever the case maybe she matched his while she walked besides Kuu's sports car. "You haven't meet my silver Falcon, yet?" Kuu opened the door for her as she shook her head no. "She's a beaut. Julie is scared for her but—" he slammed the drivers side door closed, getting in. "— Sometimes I like to have my fun." He turned the key and revved up the engine. Kyoko flew back, It went from 0-60 in no time flat. _I can see why the poor woman is scared of this thing._ "Kuon, loved this car. He used to love being my co-pilot," she saw her father fondly reminisce of his long gone son. His childish face reminded her of someone else she knew. She smirked to herself and brushed it off. She let herself enjoy this moment for all that it was worth.

—

"You know, Kyoko seems to have a great deal of admiration for you," The posh actor interrupted Ren's thoughts on his way back to his room. _This man again,_ stopped and turned to the man. His eyes were already dark, "Your point?" Seeing through his act, John didn't blink, " Well isn't easier to turn that into something more?" _Where is he getting at?_ "Miss Mogami is my well respected student," Ren simply said as he started walking again. John was getting brave with him, "Don't you ever think she wants to be more." Ren couldn't help but scoff at even the idea. _He clearly does't really know Miss Mogami._ "Maybe you are right. Her treating you different means absolutely nothing," John shrugged as he followed the taller man's pace. "Just remembering that time in the break room yesterday. It looked like I walked in on two teenagers." Ren's lips were pressed. John let out a sign. "That was because of me," John's ears perked up hearing Ren mutter. _I got lost in the moment._ John couldn't help but to smirk at the man. He gave the taller man a pat on the back, "Well this is my room. See ya mate." John pulled out a card and swiped one of the doors open.

—

After spending some wonderful quality time with her Father, Kyoko was going to call it a night. Walking down the hall to her hotel room. That was when she received a text message from her super manger.

[Yashiro: Just a reminder you have practice choreo at 1 tomorrow with John and Ren.]

Kyoko smiled to herself, excited to know that she will see her senpai tomorrow. She could feel her face turn a shade of crimson. She looked up to from her phone and her face fell.

—

Ren learned against the hotel wall waiting for what seemed like hours (was only minutes). He was restless today, and he already knew what was the only cure for it. He turned his head to the sound of the following footsteps. He held his breath as she walked on by in her own little world. She looked adorable in her floral sundress, so unaware of the rosie tint that was creeping to her face. He couldn't help his lips as the pulled into a smile.

He was getting nervous as she made her way down. She looked up from her phone and her face fell. Gone was the red tint, replaced with pale white. She froze. _"_ Tsu—Tsuruga—san," was what fell out of her lips. A jerk of annoyance pulsed through him. _To have that face, with_ _ **that**_ _expression saying my name._ He let out a sigh. _That guy was reading into things._ He playfully looked around, "I didn't know we were back in Japan." He made his way to Kyoko. She let out a nervous chuckle, " Sorry I lost myself." She watched him move closer to her. "Well I'll forgive you, but just this once." Kyoko's lips pulled into a smile once more. "What are you doing at my door," She asked tilting her head slightly. God she looked adorable."Well sometimes even I get bored, Miss Mogami. I wanted to know if would grace me with your presence for a bit." She looked at him strangely. This caused Ren's throat to feel dry. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed a nonexistent lump. "I mean I haven't been to LA in so long. Yashiro is already asleep (he lied) and I—" again he swallowed out if nervousness. "I just wanted to see you. That's all." He let his honesty take over.

—

Kyoko was confused, never in her wildest imagination would she imagine Ren Tsuruga be at her door waiting for her to come. It was late too! And he wanted to see **her**! It was usually the other way around. None of this was making sense. She heard him make some noise out of his mouth while she was coming back to her senses, "I guess I'll take that as a no. I apologize for this." Wait! No! Hairs for the back of her neck rose up. She pulled at his arm as he walked passed,"I didn't say anything." He paused for a few seconds. Finally he tuned to face her. "Where is it that you want to go," Her face glistened to him while she spoke. She could see his pupils dilate as they locked eyes. Suddenly, she felt like she was cursed.

—

"Mr. Tsuruga, you said you been in California," Kyoko innocently asked as she was trying to balance herself on the ledge of a small railing. He looked over at the small girl while she wobbled and fidgeted to keep herself centered. He admired the way the moonlight bounced off the lake and hit her face. His lips pulled into a joyous smirk. "When I was younger," he then looked ahead. "I used to play in the woods a lot," he added. He let out a soft laugh remembering the few good moments he had here. He didn't know what made him become so honest. Maybe it was the night or may the way she looked tonight but, "Played with my dad a lot here too. He used to call me his co-pilot." He let something spill. Kyoko tripped. Acting quickly, Ren wrapped his arms around her right breaking the fall.

He got a whiff of her aroma as she clashed into him. He was drunk. Lost as his arms pulled her closer to his body. She didn't say a word while their heart beats synced together. Finally the silence broke, "Mr. Tsuruga…" He snapped back sober. He slowly let her go, "Are you alright?" All she could do was nod. It was too dark but he hopped he saw a blush on her face. Ren swallowed to himself again, "It's getting late. We should head back." Kyoko straighten herself, "Alright."

—

End of Ch.9

—


	10. WindowPane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending the day with her dear father, and the night with her senpai. Kyoko's mind begins to question things between Kuu and Ren.  
> And practice for the final scene in starkiller takes place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it took forever to update on this website!! Please forgive me. I mostly update on Fanfiction.net But the good thing is that you all get chapters in bulk, I guess. If anyone is really reading it here. lol ^-^U

Kyoko closed the door behind her after she said her parting words to Tsuruga. She turned and let her body lean against the outside world's barrier. She felt a chill run up her spine. _Co- Pilot,_ echoed through her mind. The flash of Kuu's face smiling broadly faded to Tsuruga's eerily similar one. She gulped thinking it was just a weird coincidence. She pushed away the creeping thought as she recalled Kuu, " _My memory of him stops at age 15"._ _Right, Kuon no longer exists in this world._ She started to get ready for bed, _"He would be 20 now."_ Echoed in her mind. That was a year ago. She again fought back the idea. "I'm just over tired," She said to herself as she took off her sandals. _Plus he never said he_ _ **lived**_ _in America. Just_ _ **was**_ _here. That could mean a number of things, Kyoko. And Co- pilot is a common thing father's say._ She rolled her eyes at even her entertaining the thought. _Sometimes I even amaze myself on how gullible I can be._ She slipped off her dress as she reached for her pjs in her drawer. She put one pant leg on, "Nope". Then another, "Nothing a like." Then the pulled the tank over her head. "Just go to bed, Kyoko." She tired to convince herself up until she drifted off to sleep.

—

Ren dropped Kyoko back to her hotel room. The first time out beside being on the set. He usually locks himself away from the world. Afraid. Atoning. Actually, for once feeling lucky to be back home in the states. Kuon smiled broadly to himself while he reached for his hotel key card. The shimmering image of the moonlight dancing on Kyoko was another treasured moment now. He thought to himself, maybe for the first time here he could actually get a good nights rest.

"Ricky!" —Time stopped. Burning rubber was screaming into his ears.

A little child brushed past him. Had to be about six years old. "Don't go running off with out mommy, Okay?" Kuon's stare was stagger following the child run as they reunited with his mother. "Mom, why is that man acting so strange," child said as he hid behind his honey blonde mother's legs. She didn't look up at Kuon as she bent down to reprimand, "Rick, sweetie that's not very nice." The mother took out her hand and guided her offspring down the hall to their destination. Pale with adrenaline kicking in, Kuon did not realize his feet were moving. Heading to his door. He swiped the key card and slammed it shut. Kuon leaned on the wood frame. He felt his body shake. He pushed his hair away from his face. He glanced down at his broken watch. _I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have forgotten._ His right hand clenched it tight as a reminder to himself. You should never be forgiven. _Don't ever forgive me, Rick, Tina._

Yep—definitely was wrong about actually sleeping.

—

The room was well patted for safety. Spacious maroon walls with food and drinks on a long corner table. Something was stirring in the pit of her stomach. This swooping feeling had not escaped her since the night before. She scanned the room for the others only to realized she was the first one there. Watching, waiting the doors nervously push open. Each second was torture to her when Finally, the door swung open. Eyes widen as the party entered. With a toothy smile he spoke, "It's great to see you, Kyoko!" John made his way to her. It wasn't whom she was expecting but she was still happy to see the Brit none the less. He gave her a forceful pat on the shoulder as a greeting. "Are you ready for some come-bat?" He playfully punched her shoulder. Kyoko let out a soft laugh as she let John be John. He was in his own little world gushing over the scene that they will be practicing together.

—

Tsuruga and Yashiro both walked down the hall to the come-bat room quietly. The smaller of the two males looked up at the actor. Yashiro could feel a pit in his stomach there was something off putting with his talent. His aura was swirling around him trashing at unknown parties that passed by. He questioned himself if anything happen last night that he was unaware of.

They entered the room to Find Kyoko laughing whole heartily with John. There was a pit in Ren's stomach as he watched the pair interact with one another. He knew he had no right to feel this envious over a small conversation but it was like watching life through a glass window. The one he wants is right there in front of him, he could see her. But there was a clear barrier between them. The pit was getting tighter tugging at their every move. A childish possessive impulse was crawling in his skin. Ren was battling his inner demon raging in him with each wrinkle emerging on her face from laughter. He tore his eyes away from the two. By the time the instructors entered the room Ren could feel the heat in his stomach burning through him.

They instructed the talents on the required steps for the final show down between the tree. First by handing John and Ren wooden rods to help imitate their sabers. John gave Ren a smug smirk, "Oh this is going to be fun." He "ignited" the saber and milked in its glory. After a short while he went into a fighting stance, gripping his weapon with both hands up to his face. Ren took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes gained focus as he leered into the others eyes. He did a stylized swing with his weapon before going in to his own fighting stance. 'Finn' ran towards 'Kylo' in full force. With one handed swing Ren deflected the first attack. Then blocking with a backhand swing. Finn was pacing backward. With desperation, Finn put all his force into a center cut with the attempt failing. Heat seeping through him, Ren channeling all his dark rooted emotions with every clash. He was much too fast and much too strong for John to keep up as he tripped over his own two feet.

Out of breath, John still jumped back up with perseverance. The Brit put all of his remaining energy running back into attacking Ren. Without a word, the staged altercation transitioned into a real one. They clashed over and over again till John was trapped. One more step and he would fall back over onto the table. Was it a test of strength or will that made them apply all of their body weight into those damn wooden rods. Both unaware of their grunts of effort, with their teeth barren. The pressure was getting too much on John's over fatigued body. Leading an opening for a final blow, Ren twirled his saber around kicking off his opponent's out of their hands. The room echoed the sound of the woods' clank, as it was discarded to the other side. Lost in the moment, Ren forgot to hold his punches as it connected to John's face.

Kyoko gasped, witnessing John's body spin in a daze. One final backhanded swoop grazed the spine of the other actor pushing his limp body onto the snack table. Anyone with in a 20 mile radius could hear the thud and crashing of John's body hitting (and breaking) everything. The medic was already on sight treating the blacked out actor. Ren was distilled in shock. Every sound after the fated punch was inaudible to his ears. His skin losing color at the damaged he just caused. Vision blurring as the paramedics surround his victim with assistants. Dripping in cold sweat when a chill came up on his spine. If it wasn't for the tight warmth circling, gripping his hand, Ren might have drifted off again. Drowning in guilt and depression. He clenched on to that warmth with all his might.

"I think that's enough for today," their manger said.

—

End of Ch. 10

—

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear form you guys! Let me know if there is any spelling errors and questions you need answered. Just any errors in general would be great! Thank you for taking your time and reading this chapter and all of this story so far! :)


	11. In My Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guilt and Anxiety take over Kuon/Ren. While something else takes over our dear Kyoko.

Kuon felt the hot water hit his body. The streams caressing his wound up muscles. He took a deep breath as he ruminated about the recent events.

Vision was burred, as he felt a cold chill running up his spine. The aids helped John get back on his feet and escorted him out of the room. He couldn't make out their words they spoke but presumed that he was going to the hospital. No word if he has a concussion or any other injury. He didn't know when his life raft was circulating around his hand but he gripped on to it with all he had. There wasn't a word that was exchanged as they finally made eye contact. But she knew he was slipping away again. She gripped tighter.

That's how they ended up here. Him in the bathroom, her on the other side of the door doing who knows what. He lathered up his hair scrubbing away all his uneasiness. Hoping that it would all rinse, the anxiety, the guilt, all of it. Unlike the times before, he had no mask to hide under. Not clean form everything (but he knew no amount of water and soap could fix that), he turn the faucet off. Dripping wet, he grabbed a towel to dry off.

—

Kyoko was waiting eagerly in Tsuruga's hotel suite. Heart was thumping in her chest as she looked around, couch facing the tv with a coffee table, huge bed (that she is by now used to seeing), kitchenette and a seating area with table. It reminded her of the times they shared when he was actor X. _Not much different actually,_ She peered around some more. Her eyes scanned the room but found herself lingering on the bed. _Except there was two beds_.

She began to wonder why she willed herself to be here. It seemed almost sinful now to be in the room alone with your love interest right beyond the bathroom door. God knows what he's like right now in that room. Heat crept up on her cheeks when she flashed back to a moment in time where she thought he slept in the tub. Barging in unannounced worried he could drown or at the very least get a cold. _All because he was taking too long in the shower. Damn Shotaro was always quick. I thought all men were like that._ She got annoyed with her past self. _"Are you jumping in?"_ Still rang through her ears as she pulled the curtain away from the shower in a huff of worry. His smile with a demon like stare sent static tingles around her body. The way the streams of water curved around his muscles of his dripping wet body imprinted in the back of her mind. It was like her nerve endings were live wire shooting off fire at her. It took every bit of her willpower to be nonchalant about what she had just did. Smile and nod saying, " _Maybe next time, dinner is ready_ " and closed the plastic barrier between them.

She let out a huff even now recalling everything. Face even brighter. Damn she cursed herself forevermore from that moment. Half hating herself for walking in, other for not looking down. _How could I be so stupid._ She scrunched up her mouth wanting to pull her hair out but settled for just a single stomp of a foot. She was truly loathsome. She tightly bit her lip while she didn't _dare_ let another flash pass. The taste of salt reemerged in her mouth; the taste of his skin. His voice was a low grumble in his throat when he moaned in pleasure. Brushing his own hair away from the side of his face, arching his own neck in to 'Setsuka's' pronounced mark. The hungry eyes he gave her as she pulled away from his throbbing neck. Locked probably knowing full well that she was entranced under his spell. _Shameful,_ echoed in her head as she gave into her own temptation. _The poor man is having hard ships again and here you are._ The feel of his naked torso in-between her legs crawling up in her mind as she reminds her self of her full view. _If he knew what you thinking about_ _ **that**_ _man would never speak to you again._ She kicked her head back, feeling so low about herself. She clenched her jaw and tried with all her might to think of anything else to get her mind away from those treacherous thoughts.

After she calmed herself down she sat down by the couch. She hung her head low as her sight focused on her lap. _I am so pathetic. If I was Bo or Setsu I would find out the source of his problems,… maybe._ A voice whispered in her ear, _What about Rey?_ Her eyes squinted lingering on that thought. The thought process bounced around a bit in her mind, _Rey… even if she was afraid she would do something._ Kyoko thought back to the interrogation scene that they both had. The way the lines called for them two to take in their features. Kylo took of his mask in front of her, _Would enemies do that._ Despite everything they did connect, linking minds. _They were drawn to each other. Both seeing their deepest concerns._ She crossed an arm over her chest, the other was resting her head as the gears turned more. _If anything, if Kylo was venerable at this moment she would sympathize. Being the last of a kind._ Her eyebrows popped up, "They are both two-halves of a whole protagonists." She mumbled coming into clarity. She never really put it all together before that. If this story goes on to sequels they would probably end up on the same side. She felt a glow built up in her chest discovering a new side of her character.

There was a click of the door close when she turned her head to face him exiting the bathroom. She quickly stood up on her feet unsure what to do next. _Rey would want to help too._ She rubbed her hands unsteady. He wasn't looking her in the eyes while he walked passed her to go to the kitchen. She took a quick step forward, "Ren." He stopped in his tracks. "If you are getting a drink. That's not going to help." Slowly he turned his head to her. She made her way to the broken individual, his eyes looked her up and down as she came closer. Faithfully finding their bodies just a finger tip away. Her head was titled up to view his face better. She saw him first twitch, then slightly lick the top of his lip and bite it. Her eyes met back up at his, "I don't know what conflict you have, but it's tearing you apart." There was a beat of silence matching the beating in her heart. It was like a pull when she whispered, "I'll help you".

Kuon tired to keep his body from unhinging. Wondering if this was some twisted fantasy, a divine being playing their twisted tricks again. His eyes peered into her eyes, stair staggering. Damn he just became extremely thirsty. An appetence that would not be satisfied by what could be in the kitchen. His eyes glistened with hunger. A new being was entering his body beckoning to emerge. " _You_ …" He sounded as if he was amazed, eye brows knitted together. He saw her eyes innocently look up at his eyes and found his back to her mouth. "Just _you_." She nodded while he spoke. "Let me help," another whisper yelled in his ears.

A buzz vibrated up the coffee table. It broke their connection as they both whipped their heads to the source. Kyoko pulled away from their gravitational pulling to find her phone. A sigh of relief passing through her lips, "It's Yashiro," She gave a small smile as she continued to read the text, "Just a hard hit but thankfully no real harm. John will be okay for when we go on first location." Thumps of footsteps got louder behind her, and a sudden warmth found her shoulder. It was a silent attack, or so her demons would scream out. Kyoko only slightly turned her head to the source when there was an assault on all her senses. The smell of fresh lathered hair; the feel of her neck on fire as his skin touched hers; the look of him at peace; salt once again remerged while her ears rang echoes, "Stay…please". All she could do was nod.

—

End of Ch. 11

—

Bonus:

She cursed while finding herself wrapped up in his arms again. _You have the worse luck._

They both stared at the bed, blinking for a few minutes. She took a breath — "No I am not letting you sleep on the couch I will." Ren started to get a blanket and a pillow from off the bed. Kyoko tugged on his arm pulling him back, "But you are my senior! I refused to have you sleep there." He paused debating their opinions, jaw clenched, mouth dry. He chocked on his words fearing rejection like he once did as Cain, "We could share the bed." Both unaware of other hearts pounding. Her pupils dilated while her mouth hung open. He was a second from backing away from the idea. Something in his eyes knew she couldn't say no even if she tried.

She took deep breaths, counting fairies once again. He made a soft sleepy moan pulling her closely in to his body. Stiff as a board, she didn't dare to move. Her eyes shifted to see the sleeping man right next to her. Unconsciously she shifted her body to face him. His hair looked so soft, his face was a sleeping child's. She found her arm extended combing his bangs away from his face. Her fingers tangled up in his hair. She slowly closed her eyes petting him softly. She took a deep, relaxing breath while she drifted to sleep. Definitely, unlucky.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed his chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! You can easily tell where I got inspiration for this chapter. lol If there is any questions, errors, anything please don't hesitate to ask! I enjoy reading feed back! Thank you for taking time out of your busy life to read my stuff! Have a great day!


	12. My Name is Whatever You Decide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning afters are always such a drag.

Long night wrapped up, Kuon tiredly woke to the thumping of something under him. With half lidded eyes he looked up to find his guest still a sleep. It didn't occur to him till moments after that he was resting on her chest. Kyoko shifted her body and made a soft noise form underneath him. Her palm scrunching up from his scalp comfortably scratching his hair. He closed his eyes relaxing into it again. His own grip pulling her in as tight as he possibly could. He basked in this moment knowing full well that it was fleeting. Knowing that as soon as she opens her eyes she will probably scream for the hills. He knew that he was walking a delicate line of disaster right now but he didn't care. He could make up an excuse when the time came. For this moment, he didn't want to share. Kuon shifted his heard to get a better view of her resting face. Unaware of the smile creeping up on his lips as the sunlight draped on her. This was his own private getaway from his hash reality, he wondered if it was hers too. Her palm continued to scratch his head, possibly gaining more aware of what she is feeling. Kuon pushed himself off before the worst could happen, stretching with the lift.

A groan left her lips while warmth escaped her body unwillingly. She didn't want to wake up. She was fighting to sleep just a bit longer. Eventually facing reality as her vision was blinking into focus seeing the rays omitting form the light hitting her. You would think it was the sun's national light her eyes was trying to get used to, but it was just the man that was next to her that was stinging her eyes. _As usual he is always too bright._ Her body shifted to him as she stirred to wake up. A little ghost whispered in her ear reminding her how she ended up here. " _Ren… I'll help you"_ echoed in her brain. Her face went pale. _Rey! What did she do!_ If it wasn't for the man that was staring back at her, her stiff body would be throwing herself at the walls. She started to fight with herself. _Rey, you made me say Tsuruga's first name! No, I said Kylo's last._ She was unaware of her body turning colder by the second. _You made me invade his personal space! I..I..almost…_ muffled words reached her ears, "Do you need anything?" Ren lifted his head up from hugging of his pillow to touch her forehead and to push stray stands away.

 _Did I cross a line?_ Ren thought as soon as her skin turned flash again. She jolted up just by his touch. _Judging by her reaction was it all a dream last night?_ They were so close that it was almost cruel torture. He felt like there was no wall. He could even rest his head on her shoulder. _"the conflict is tearing you apart,"_ She could tell that easily. _"Ren,"_ ... Those were the words that made his mind go hazy. His body wasn't his own. _Ren's being was pulled into her forcefield_. It was like another being entered and was trying to gain composure. So close that they could almost touch. Afraid to break the mirage that was forming right in front of him, he never dared to push forward. But desperately wanted to. Gladly seeing that was the best choice given by her face. "Na-no Mr. Tsuruga, I am fine," She lifted the sheets off her body and practically jumped off the bed. His concentration snapped to her words, _Tsuruga_. The wall was back up it seemed. His lips pressed concealing any frustrations that was bubbling up under the surface. Forcing a fake smile to pull up on his face, "If you say so… Miss Mogami." She gave him another dead stare as he too pushed the sheets off his body and got up. He had his back turned to her walking to the draws for his clothes.

Kyoko could see that his body was tensed up even without his fake gentleman smile that he put on. It was even shown by his back. _He must be mad about last night!_ She wanted to pull her hair out, _Of course he is. This is all your fault Rey!_ She heard a hmp, _You asked for help. I gave you help,_ echoed in her ear as the spirit floated near. She frustratedly bit her lip trying to figure out the best approach for this. She knew she had crossed a line. The room was quiet for a beat. Filling the void with the rolling of the dresser drawers. Till she finally broke the silence, "I… I am honestly okay. I shouldn't bother you anymore then I already have." His head snapped back to face her directly, "What? Where did you …?" his expression had concern written all over his face. "Just you being here… truly helped me," he looked more at ease while locking eyes with her. Kyoko could hear him gulp as his Adam's apple bobbed, "Thank you". It look like he wanted to say more but the words were just not coming out. Was he going to call her out on how inappropriate her behavior was last night? She tore her eyes away debating if she should address the issue she is sure that they are facing. Her lips started to move on their own once more, "I meant it… I want to help." She peaked back and saw her senpai's body twitch once more. He was quite for a bit, "Just you being here. …Was more than I could ever ask for."

Warmth was building up inside Kuon's chest over spilling out into the world. If he could, he would go up to her and pull her right in; colliding their bodies into each other. But he sustained the thought the best that he could. Truth being that he didn't want her to ever leave his side. She was his good luck charm after all. It was proven time and time again that with her near he could get through just about any deserter. If it meant that walls will be built up, he will force himself learn to how to deal with it. It was more than he deserved anyway. Words that he never expected to say passed through his lips, "Breakfast?" Delight was spreading across her face. _She isn't making this any easier on me is she?_

—

Cross the table, she gingerly looked up at the actor while he was eating a piece of toast, "Aren't you going to eat more?" His ears perked up like a little child his lips curled into a pout, "But I'm stuffed." An electronic chill ran up her spine, _How can this man act so normal after yesterday?_ It actually irked her, his adorable expression wasn't helping either. This man will probably always be a mystery to her. "You need to start taking care of yourself. Otherwise what happened yesterday will happen again," she muttered underneath her breath. It wasn't Rey that spoke, it was all her. Which what surprised her more. He put the half eaten toast down and sucked on his teeth, "You are right." _Oh know he's mad, isn't he?_ She felt her forehead form a sweat drop as she picked up her fork up. Only to meet his lips while he turned her wrist. Ren was still into his lean as his teeth scraped the egg off the utensil. His eyes piercing into hers, "I'll be more careful," his mouth turned into a wicked smile. Kyoko was trying her best to conceal her clear fluster from rising. She pushed down a gulp as he pulled away licking his lips.

Ren couldn't resist that given opportunity. Seeing her face like this was well worth the risk. Kyoko was awful at hiding her shock which just made it better. He could feel his hunger rising in him, in love with her stare. He pulled back to relax back on the chair, "You make a better meal, but this is alright." He smirked knowing full well it had a double meaning. _That'll will go over her head._ It was fun seeing her face turn bright red for him. His face cracked open a smile laughing to himself about how adorable she looked. Kyoko's face turned sour, "You really are a playboy." She tried to gain back her composure as her fork and knife scraped the dish to cut more off the eggs.

 _ **That**_ _must have been the punishment for what Rey did last night._ She thought to herself as she lifted back up her fork to reach her mouth. _Trying to avoid the topic by reducing to his 'model' acts. He must be always this free with other women,_ She grumpily took a bite of her food. "I'm not the one who first invaded each other's space this week," He took another bite of his toast. Sirens was going off in her head, _I was right! He is mad about that._ She jolted up from her seat about to throw herself by his feet, "I'm so sorry ! I had Rey in my body last night. I got so carried away with her." She couldn't see his face but she could feel the chill of his words as he spoke, "Ah, I see." She looked back up only to meet the cold view of his fake gentleman smile once more.

If it was even more possible, his ego was bruised. _I meant that to be a joke._ He let out a sigh, "It's quite alright, please get up." Ren leaned down off the chair to offer her a hand off the ground. _Now I know what caused that interaction._ He couldn't help but let his frustration boil underneath him. _You should have known that she wouldn't address Tsuruga by his first name otherwise._ An unknown being was entering Kuon's body again, "So…The scavenger girl was the one to blame." He helped her up and let their bodies brush up against each other as they both straightened out. Their eyes met, "Let her know she can call me whatever name she prefers." He let her hand go and fall at her waist side. Her mouth parted as they continued to lock eyes, she took a step back.

There was a knock that could be heard on the other side of Tsuruga's hotel door. It broke any connection that they were forming. Their eyes turning to the outside wall. Ren lifted his arm to rub the back of his neck, "That's probably our manger," he said as he made his way to the entrance.

—

End of ch. 12

—

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! Thanks for reading this far I appreciate it so much! The Rens were enjoying their time with their leading ladies. lol He's not really holding back much anymore huh? Anyways, I really hope that you like this one. I feel like I spent so many nights figuring out where this chapter should go. xD Some parts were inspired by the music I was listening to creating this chapter to get me in 'the mood'. (Mostly all Taylor Swift lol I am such a swifty. It's so bad. ) I hope you all think it was worth it. See you in the next one hopefully. I just realized that this is the technically the 13th installment to the story so it's just very fitting that it's heavily inspired by her latest album reputation. lmfao That wasn't planned at all.


	13. In The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something dawns on Kyoko... Fairytales are in everything.

Kyoko was packing up her belongings in her hotel room. She was folding a piece of clothing when the flashback started.

She was standing there with her eyes following the actor making his way to the door. His assumption was correct when the wood swung open. A light haired brunette was waiting at the other side of the door. He said greetings to his two talents with a cheeky smile. She must have known full well why he had such a grin on his face. One look at the shimmer in his eye, anyone could tell it had to be with the fact that she stayed over night… in _his_ _hotel room._ To the untrained eye it must have looked scandalous for them. Kyoko may be naive but anyone older than ten would assume _something went_ on last night. It was one bed in this suite after all. She is wearing the same clothes from the night before. Kyoko began to count her blessings that it was just Yashiro that saw them together. Kyoko didn't want to even think what a stranger might have to say about her relationship with her senior. Yashiro pushed his glasses up more on his face and cleared his throat, "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." He had a sly smile on his face holding back his gleeful chuckles. Ren let out a breath, "Nothing at all."

Yashiro's face easily turned disappointed, "No fun," he muttered under his breath. _Why does he tease us so much?_ She begrudgingly thought, _Rooting for something we all know will never happen._ Their manger walked in and set his briefcase on the kitchenette counter. He went right into discussion, "Rumors haven't started flying around yet." Yashiro tuned his heel to face his talents, "Ren you are lucky that fight played out like in the script. It will be easy to cover this incident up." He leaned against the marble counter, "But none the less, you both need to be careful. We don't need you to cause real harm to yourself or anyone else." Ren tightened his fist and leans his bottom half on the wood of the kitchen table. He was quite for a while; looking at the floor till he finally broke the tension, "Of course you are right. I just got so lost in the moment… I never meant for it." Kyoko acknowledged Ren's whole body looked like he was in pain again. Body tense (even when he's trying to relax), fists clenched with his jaw, head down and lastly eyes shrouded in darkness. A wave of panic swept over her while she quickly spoke out of turn, "You just got into your role that's all," she was unaware of when her hand touched his arm for comfort. But with a simple graze, Ren lifted his head up to lock eyes with her. It was another nail in her coffin when he gave her a meek smile, "That's true." Their eyes lingered together while Yashiro's simmered in hopeful suspicion. Finally, "We are leaving in a few hours, hope you are all packed up, Kyoko-chan." Their manger had a smirk on his face enjoying the fluster that they exhibited when they broke apart.

_He clearly knew I wasn't._ She scrunched her mouth and nose together bitterly. _I stayed the night obviously I didn't._ Kyoko angrily packed her final belonging and zipped up the pack. "There! All done," she let out a sigh of accomplishment as Kyoko placed the luggage down on the ground. She tugged her cell out it's charge while checking the time, "And with an hour to spare!" She unzipped the front pocket of her purse and stuffed the charging wire in. Pulling the teeth of the back together after her final item was packed. She swung her purse around her body. Tied her carry on to her the other and give it a kick to knock it on it's wheels. Towing everything including herself out of the room. Clicking the switch off one final time. _To the lobby here I come._ The door clicked close.

—

Rey stormed out of the large wooden doors, rushing passed the winding stone steps. She never wanted to look back at that cursed place. It held too many mysteries there. Too many questions that she never wanted to answer. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she didn't see how deep in the woods she was going. Unaware of the dangers she might come across, certainly unaware of a ball rolling behind her as stowaway. She only discovered BB-8 when she was out of breath and fatigued from all that just transpired. The adorable orange and white ball beeped from behind her and nudged her leg to get her attention. "BeeBee-eight you need to go back," Rey crunched down to meet the droid at eye level. BB-8's camera blinked at her and shook his half circle head side to side. As if to say no with another rhythm of beeps and whistles. "They can take you home. I can't." Rey tried to reason with the droid as it nudged her again. She let out a sigh as she pet the non-living thing. "You have to give that map to the resistance. They need you." The droid looked down sadly knowing this information. She gave it a small smile when —Boom. Blasters could be heard in the not far distance.

—

"Cut!" The director called out from the out door set. "That was great for a master shot. Take ten and we will shoot you going down the stairs again." Kyoko only gave a small nod as the droid rolled away to recharge. She allowed herself to stand up and move around. Long gone was the sunny days in California. She ventured to the outdoor built set. Her eyes trailed the handy work of many whom pick this location, Puzzlewood, England. The stone walls were tall and elegant, every brick took her to a higher plane of her imagination. What would she give "to play a fairytale princess right now", she mumbled the last bit of those words.

A small laugh broke her fantasy world in a snap, Kyoko turned to find the source. "Director,"Kyoko exclaimed feeling a bit embarrassed. The filmmaker walked up behind her admiring the building as well, " Kyoko," he rested his hand on her shoulder. "What do you think you are playing right now?" She looked at him confused, "A…sci-fi movie..?" She looked at the older man like he had a deformity growing out of his head as they spoke. The Director chuckled once again, "Not quite. As time seasons you, you start to learn that there isn't much of a difference between 'Once upon a time' and 'in a galaxy far far away'," He gave her a small smile as Kyoko's eyes started to grow wide. "The same elements are here. We have a castle" He gestures his hand up at the building right in front of them. With each word he spoke Kyoko's eye grew wider,"We have the unknown woods,"he faced her to look behind her. Kyoko's heart started to pound, "We have a princess—from humble beginnings like Cinderella. And—" Kyoko could feel her body heat up as He turned her attention to the tall being that just entered the set. His mask on talking to the set director. He leaned into her ear, "We are going to need a prince." She felt a electric chill run up her spine. Kyoko gulped loudly as the director continued to laugh at the naive girl. "We will be doing a close up of you running soon, Princess." He gave her a parting pat on the back and went to do something else for the time being.

—

End of Ch.13

—

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking your time to read this! I really do appreciate it so much!


	14. Loaded Gun

He feels the pricks of Yashiro's stare, daunting him in the silence of his dressing room. Ren Tsuruga was resting his head on his hand in lax positioned. Focusing his sight on his current scene's script. Eyes honing in on the words: She falls into—. "I don't believe you," finally the silence was broken. Ren lifted his eyes away from the page to see his manger. He made a questioning 'hmm' to Yashiro. "I don't believe you," Yashiro spat out through his grimacing frown. All Ren could do was tilt his head in confusion. "The other day you said that nothing happened." This caused Ren to blink a few times. "In the hotel room, …the night you…" Hit John? The incident sparked back in his memory. Innocent golden doe eyes peering into him lingered in Kuon's mind. A smirk fought to be on Ren's lips as he tried to still feign ignorance. "Nothing happened that night," Ren reassured his manager who just rolled his eyes.

Quite some time has passed since that fateful night stay. The memory of her voice rumbling through his ears, _"Ren,"_ still leaves a stain in him. What would he give to have her say it once more. To have her just a inch away that he could feel her breath brushing up against him. To desperately earn tangible evidence of a close bond. Or was he being too selfish for just a taste of intimacy. That night felt like all the stars had allied together. His mind went numb just by having her voice wear his name. The morning after was a slash of cold water that just hit is face. Some heavenly being must have been laughing at him. When she said that her acting soul took over it was just adding salt to the initial wound. " your costume is ready," The assistant knocked at the door. Ren placed the stack of papers down on the desk, "Yashiro I don't know what else to tell you. You are just going to conjure up whatever conclusion anyway." Ren stood up from his chair and made his way towards the door. "Are you coming along," He titled his head curiously at his manger. Yashiro let out a disappointed sigh and followed the actor out the door.

—

Ren stumbled trying to get to set with his mask on. If he had to name one thing he despises with his role as Kylo. It had to be the fact that it was hard to see where he was going when he was properly clothed. The woods of Puzzlewood, England didn't help with the matter. Even with Yashiro by his side, Ren tripped over his own two feet constantly on this unstable ground. Earning a whole hearted laugh form his manager, "Poised Tsuruga, tripping over a twig." Stopping in his tracks the monster underneath the mask, Kylo slowly turned, "What did you say?" His costumes mechanical voice added an eerie tone. Being fully covered did not aid to keep the murder in his eyes. A deathly chill ran down Yashiro's spine as he felt Kylo's venom just by his stare. Yashiro let out a gulp, not another word fell out of his lips.

They were quite approaching the set. Ren was just simply amazed that he found his way. "Mr. Tsuruga," The set director called out to get his attention. He swiveled his head to the source then made his way to the person beckoning him.

Kuon looked over across the greenery of the lavished woods to find only her. Sunlight was peeping through the brush of the trees danced around her ash brown wig. Strands of the wig's hair curling around to frame her face perfectly. The rest was neatly placed in three buns trailing downwards from smallest to largest. The way the light reflected made a glow to her tan clothes. It matched the warmth she always gave off. Unaware, _alway unaware_ as her back was facing most of the staff. This wasn't the first time Kyoko bewitched him. And Kuon could never break this spell even if he tried.

Kyoko standing still, _eyeing the castle,_ Kuon concluded. Thanking the heavens, his mask hid his face well. No one could tell what he was longing at even when speaking to the set director. His voice just humming in agreement with whatever they say. Kylo had constricted view away. It was hard to see let alone move his body round. He felt his body heat up when the director coaxed her to turn around to look at the lush of the woods. Her face was scrunching with delight picturing fairytales. He couldn't tell what the director was feeding into her ear but judging by the look in her eye… she was definitely stepping into her own world again. Her eyes landed on Ren as the director whispered in her ear. Her face went crimson scarlet as he left her with parting words. _What did he say,_ echoed in his mind.

A growl trembled in him of a beast that was edging to come out. The both of the directors left to do something else leaving him standing there. Locking eyes with her. Ren was frozen. Kyoko tuned back to the castle clenching at her tan top. Tugging on for dear life. Uncontrollable, his legs gained a will of their own.

—

Tha-thump; Tha-thump; Tha-thump — The rhythm of her heart sounded like heavy steps in her ears. Kyoko took a gulp, her own fantasy turned into a nightmare. Her entire life she wished with all her might to be like one of the princesses in her story books. Even a few months back, she deemed the title 'Princess Rey' to aid her gain some aspect the role. But when their director set the scene and possibly the overall tone of this franchise…. Instead of heaven's gates opening up; it was hell's. The words that he implied meant only one thing, _they were both the leads._ _ **More than**_ _just opposites to one another._ It was far different than when she thought they were two halves of a whole. Or maybe she refused to travel that fair with the idea of where their characters could lead.

Her chest tightened. She recalled receiving her precious Corn stone back from her senpai. Way back when they were filming Dark Moon. _An evil spell was woven into that kiss,_ she could feel it even now. Whispers, _You were doomed from the start._ A spell cemented when Ren kissed her cheek. Leaving a trail of where that curse should land, _on her._ Replaying back a thousand memories. Time stood still thinking about everything that they went through.

—

She looked so tiny compared to him. Leaning down intruding her thoughts;Ren's mechanical voice hid his smile,"What's the matter turtle girl?" Kyoko yipped up in shock. Feeling the heat of the humid forest Kuon could not take much longer of this mask. Tearing the heavy object off his neck, he allowed himself to breath.

Glistening with sweat and hair a mop from the helmet she looked at him with a wide eye gaze. As he nonchalantly whipped the hairs that stuck to his face. Kyoko felt like her head was underwater just by seeing the way the light hit his perfect face. She was watching his mouth move but the words were muffled till she came to the surface, "—Love Me girl." Excuse me? She unclogged her ears.

Kuon already had a smirk pulling at his lips, "You alright, Love Me girl?" He didn't know what urged him to tease her like this but felt natural to do so in this get up. She blinked for a second. The words finally registered in her head. Coming to realization her eyes narrowed, _La—love me? Turtle girl?_ A bell rang in her mind of another forest. _He hasn't called me names in months maybe well over a year. Turtle girl was back when he picked me up in the forest._ It snapped a nerve with her. Kyoko's body willed on it's own giving him a soft push. (It was with all her force.) He couldn't help but chuckle when he recovered from her nudge. "What are you so afraid of," He teased.

Her heart skipped a beat. She felt her body be under a microscope. _Was he reading my mind before?_ One grudge hovered over her, _Don't be ridiculous he was just lucky._ Another one crept out, _But Tsuruga-san sometimes—_ Kyoko's mouth felt dry, "I'm not afraid of anything," She lied. Kyoko took a step back to put some distance between them. An act which gained a repercussion: a concerned senpai. Ren squinted at her skeptically, "The way you are behaving says otherwise." His stare was a heavy weight to bare. When finally he looked beyond their bubble. She followed Ren's darting gaze to find the assistant walking over to them, "Miss Mogami we are starting back up soon." Kyoko gave a small nod to the woman, "Alright thank you" and turned her attention back at the man beside her. Ren let out a breath as their eyes connected back together. A calm expression was displayed on his face, "You should go." Kyoko returned in kind a smile and she took a small step back, "I'll see you in the next scene." After that they parted.

—

Heavy footsteps stalked under an arc of the ruined remains of Maz's Castle. Troopers in white fight the resisting. Blasting whomever was blasting back. "Sir, the droid was spotted west with a girl," One of the troopers stated to their superior, Kylo Ren. His body whipped to the told direction to the forest.

—

Bushes ruffled as they were being pulled back. Rey spied on the castle foreground viewing the latest destruction taking place. BB-8 popping up from the bush whistling, "whoa-oh," with his beeps. Rey pulled the ball down, "Shhh." They both backed away from sight. "BeeBee listen to me head that way out of view," Rey pointed to a direction. The droid beeped at the girl, "Don't worry about me. I can handle myself. Just keep out of sight." Another blast rumbled the grown under them. "Go!" The droid followed her orders and speed rolled deeper into the forest. Rey went the other direction.

—

Rey traveled deeper in the forest passing mossy boulder path. The sound of the woods went a hush as the trees closed in on her. The wildlife stilled to not even a single tweet of a native bird. CRACK— Rey whipped around to the sound of a twig breaking. She pulled out her small blaster from her belt with unsteady hand. She extended her gun straight a head of her. Roaring of unidentifiable source traveled through the air waves of the forest. Bouncing off of the entirety of woods making it difficult to pinpoint the location. She almost tripped back when her shaking feet hooked on to an arching root. She turned a split second to steady her footing. In the shadows the roaring grew louder; cranks and crackles of a untamed fire drawing near. Rey let out shuttered breath darting her eyes wildly in every direction.

Out of darkness emerged a creature in a mask with an ancient weapon in hand. A weapon Rey only heard about in passing with long winded myths of Jedi knights. Stories claim their preferred choice of weaponry was a thing call a Lightsaber. But wasn't how it was usually decried to be. It's beam was cracking like a controlled flame to match the burning red color of the saber. At it's hilt: two smaller ones, similar in nature were perpendicular to main blade creating a crossguard. Panic crept in. Not even giving a second thought, Rey pulled the trigger of her tiny baster. Aiming for the masked being.

Kylo swayed his large blade to deflected the basters from hitting their mark. The beams landed on the opposite side of the cramped bouldered path. He watched the human run away in fear. He eyes focused on the them while she climbed upward to gain higher ground. Kylo pursued as if this was a game. He did not run; he did not chase, simply walked defecting more shots. Eventually having enough of this play, Kylo deflected one last stray blast and froze the girl with a lift of his hand.

—

Kyoko's face was plastered in fear as she watched Ren lower his palm. He come to a halt in his dark persona. Taking shallow breaths when she saw his head make an exaggerated (and obvious) gaze over her body. Her own mask of Rey was barely hanging on. Weighted steps came closer as Ren closed in on her.

Stopping an arms length away. Ren studied her face behind the mask. When he finally spoke he sounded amazed, "The girl I hear so much about." Ren walked around her paralyzed body slowly, "So afraid." Kyoko's heart was drumming in her ears. "Yet…I should be the one that should be scared. You shot first, knowing nothing about me." Ren stopped in his tracks behind the girl back to back. A beat a silence came between them. Kyoko's mind went blank forgetting her lines. An electric roar of the red blade came up. Close to her face. Certainty close enough to feel the swelter of the saber.

—

Kylo's head tilted in curiosity. His brows knitted together under his mask, "Something…" He sounded almost mystified. He pulled back the blade. Shutting down and belting his saber. Kylo circled the girl. He moved in closer to her face scanning every outline. " _Who are you_?" Reaching up slowly Ren almost grazed her face. Information was downloading into his mind about her. Believing he found the reason that peaked his interest Ren drew his face near. Invading her space, his face so close that they were almost touching. "You've seen it! The map!"

Kylo halted the probing as the sound of explosions ran through. The ground rumbled beneath them. Ren turned his head to the sound of the destruction. "Sir, Resistance fighter!" A trooper came to search for him. Ren took to consider his opinions as he slowly turned back to face the girl, "Pull the troops out." He rose his hand close to her face again, "We have what we need".

—

Kyoko stood there frozen while Tsuruga arched out his arms awaiting for her to fall. Comedic awkward silence rolled on the outdoor stage set. It threw everyone off this 'serious' scene.

It happened multiple times. At the same spot.

Causing the director call cut he beckoned Kyoko over.

They stood secluded for the crew members. "Why aren't you falling," He ask. _I swore I would fall again that's why!_ She bellowed at the director in her mind. Kyoko hesitated, "…I'm just scared." She was honest in her answer. The directors eyebrows came together in a bewildered fashion, "Kyoko … Ren will catch you." _No he wont._ Kyoko knew she was being superstitious. She _knew_ that was far from what the filmmaker really had in mind. But she treated that answer is if it was a loaded gun. _If he did that would be worse._ All she wanted to do was run.

—

End of Ch. 14

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! And I am so So SO sorry that this chapter is long. Please for give me. At first I got lost in this chapter and let it over flow. I didn't realize till I was done how much I wrote at the time! Again I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if there is anything wrong please point them out! 
> 
> Thank you!! :3


	15. Deep Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whispers call to her. Beckoning for her to follow and discover all the pieces that are needed for this Puzzle to be completed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of posting this you are all caught up form the fanfiction.net version. Right now I'm finishing the next chapter and will have it out soon for both sites! Thank you for being patient and reading this story so far!!

Kyoko stormed into her trailer. Rushing off to the private bathroom. She slammed the door behind her. "Get a hold of yourself," She gripped the skin's lip riveting into her own reflection's eyes. She took a deep breath. Her hand shook as it reached for the cold water faucet. _It's not that serious._ Kyoko cupped her hands. _You won't be caught by him for real._ She splashed the water onto her face. Unfortunately ruining the magic of her make up.

" _It's not like I haven't held you before,"_ reverberated in her thoughts. Tsuruga teased her in between retakes. He was probably trying to ease the tension that she was carrying. With each NG Kyoko's face grew paper pale. She avoided his gaze. Worried, Ren steadily lifted his dark leather gloved hand aiming to place it on her chin. To catch a glimpse into her eyes no doubt. If he looked into her right now it would be all over. He definitely was the last person she wanted to seek comfort from at this second. _It's his fault that she is even like this._ Kyoko flinched, pulling back before he could even graze her face. Ren jerked his hand away. "Kyoko," The director beckoned her over.

She splashed another cup of cold water onto her face. Reaching for toweling, Kyoko heard a crash hit the ground.

—

The director released a heavy reluctant sigh. "Maybe it's an off day…" He tried to reason with himself possibly. "It's pretty humid here … maybe that's why." Higher ups were discussing what were their options would be. The assistant director chimed in, "We are kinda pressed for time though." The director scratched his head as he started to ponder, "Sherry can I see the shooting schedule," he asked a nearby crew member. She nodded and hurried herself to get it, "Here you are Sir." The director took the item off her hands, "Thanks". He flipped the pages to this weeks time frame.

Placing a finger on his chin, the Director was considering their opinions with the limited time frame. "John isn't come here till tomorrow …" He muttered to himself. The pages were filled with colorful markings of blues, reds scribbled in it. Dates and times with permits. His finger traced a trail hopefully finding an opening. "But if we can move this around and make it today then we can shoot this problem scene here." His finger pointed to a spot. He leaned the schedule over to show the others.

Tsuruga was in an opened nearby tent while the director and staff murmured about the problem they are facing. Slouching, head leaning in his hands. Ren felt heat rising up from the pit of his stomach; reaching the back of his throat. Suppressing the frustration in his veins with slim barrier of his tightly pressed lips. She was acting strange since he arrived on set, there was no doubt about that. Pale sweat. Eyes a glazed. A troubling thunder was already rumbling in his chest.

He tried all he could to be any assistance. But all efforts failed.

The first warning should have been when she stepped away. Creating a distance between them in front of the castle. Ren leaned back into his chair taking in a deep breath. His eyes darted to the right of him. Leather was curling to the sound of rubbing fingers. Ren bit back his irritation and resentment. The memory of thirty mins ago played back in his mind. Her eyes avoiding his gaze. Her problems was the only concern he was interested in. _Was trust the issue? Is that why?_ Just by raising an inch, Kyoko flinched. Kyoko refused to collapse herself into him. She refused to even consider his warmth. Physically and mentally. She won't consider relying on him.

Ren's irritation grew rapidly. _"I'll help you…,"_ protruding his thoughts _. How come she's allowed to infringe into my personal thoughts and space._ Flashes of current events replayed back in his mind. Ren's noise twitched in grievance. _But —_ He tightly gripped his fist in disdain.— _If I even try to go near her—_ He grip was clenching harder. So much that the pressure could have been felt through the glove _. — I get pushed aside._ Finally having enough of waiting around Ren heaved himself off of his acting chair. He was staring at the gap of the rift that was being created right before them.

A thought crossed his mind as he walked away from view.

—

After wadding her face dry, Kyoko peeped down at the floor of her private bathroom. A small coin purse landed on the tile. Gravity must have took hold of it when she nudged her bag reaching for the paper towel. Anxiety spring up in her, "CORN!" She quickly bent down to retrieve the pouch. Kyoko clicked the small bag open to investigate the beautiful blue stone. Once discovering that her prized possession was intact she allowed herself to breath. A soft smile crossed her face. She attempted to caress the stone but hesitated for a moment. Kyoko's throat tightened and unknowingly swallowed. She pushed her nerves aside. _There must be a reason why Corn landed by my feet right now._ She lovingly touched the cold stone. _Maybe Corn knew I needed help._ Kyoko wished to believe. She let the stone roll onto her bare hand. The coolness soothing her.

The light was peering down from the open window. Wind brushing through the curtains. Kyoko all at once finally felt at peace. She glanced up to watch the curtains dance when an idea passed in her mind. Her soft smile grew broader. She pulled out of her squatting position that she was in to stand. Kyoko put Corn back into it's protective cover and headed out.

—

Water rushing in the distance was stretching beyond it's point. Branches was swaying with the breeze. The trees of the forest hid this small oasis well. Black leather boots landed on the dirty nearby wet ground. A Black cloth of a tunic brushed back and forth in the dirt too. Finally, cool air flowed through the current. Large river rocks settled near the stream. Heavy footsteps made their way to the round boulders. Finding a resting place to claim for the time being, Ren placed himself on the rocks. Admiring the streams rushing waters.

Being by this gorgeous scenery, Koun thought it would help aid the stinging of his emotional turmoil. But it only made the feeling worse. Giggles of the past echoed in his ears. _"Look at this one!"_ A whole hearted laugh rang in his ears. _"Ohhh no! Wait this one!"_ Ghost of the memory of the girl he once knew came alive in the stream. His mind played it all back. The raven haired girl in pigtails inspecting rocks. Insisting that he should look too.

The rustling of the brush near by recalled in his mind. A little girl popping out of green leaves wide eyed and gaping at him adorably. "Are you a fairy?" Her excitement was clearly expressed. Faintly, Koun smiled. _That was back when she would tell me everything._ The wind wrestled with the trees once more.

—

Whispers traveled to reach her ear. The echoes of ghosts beckoning her to follow. Calling out just inaudible enough were she couldn't understand what they was saying. Every step they grew louder, and louder. One faintly sounded like a child's scream begging for someone to come back. Almost is if a spell was just casted on her; she move in a trance.

—

She knew that there must have been one nearby. The waves dragged out into the forest reaching her ears. Kyoko glanced down at the coin purse as if it was whispering to her. _You'll find all your answers near there._ She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Trying to feel her way around the forest like it was an unknown force. Her fingers wrapped around the stone in the purse. Honing her sensing, she isolated the unwanted noise and only focused her attention to one. When she opened her eyes, Kyoko let her legs lead the way.

Pushing back the branches of nearby brush as the river roared louder in her ears. Dividing deep into the puzzle woods. Soon the pieces will all be in places.

—

Slowly stepping down a cramped coiling steps of the inside castle. The long corridor hallway layered with stone walls. Poorly dim and damp. Loader the voices cried. Curiosity moving her forward to the end of the hall. BB-8 in tow behind her quietly rolling down the stairs.

—

Kyoko's path lead her to the edge of the oasis. The rush of the waters was just beyond this single wall of leaves. Her fingers roamed the the cloth of the purse for a moment. Without warning panic vibrated in her body. The voice of Corn finally came to a hush. She fixated her sights on the tiny bag, slowly opening it up once again. Her fingers faithfully went to retrieve the blue cold stone.

—

Her path stopped at the edge of the hall. A red light indicating a lock pad switched to white. In an instant the rusted heavy metal shutter door crept open revealing a storage room. BB-8 whined with worry far behind her.

Rey entered the room slowly as the cries went hush. Her eyes fixated on a small wooden chest she motioned toward it. Rey's hands felt the age of the wood as her fingers tailed it. Rusted metal clenching the two parts together; locking it in place. BB rolled in watching Rey squat down to get a better view. The lock creaked open while Rey's breath unhinged with it. Guiding the old chest open the joints cranked. Rey peered down into the box to find a cold sliver hilt, halting at first, her hand reached out to grasp the object.

Magic began to perform, transporting her to another narrow dark place. Blue neon lit up a new location of a hallway. Rey felt her heart race with panic in the middle of the path. She turned her head to hear deep machine breath, going in and out. She followed the echos. Every step Rey took made the hall deteriorate causing her to trip on her own two feet.

She looked up to find the amber glow of fire and smoke assaulting her senses. Pushing herself off the ground Rey turned to view a red blade of light penetrate a being. Violently ripping their body. They made a thud as they fell toward her face down. Their handed weapon landing beside the deceased body. Rey jumped up with a fright. Standing in front of her was a monster in a mask. Blade in hand ignited along with its cross guard. The saber cracking like the flames as his grip relaxed. He made a step forward to her; She made a step back.

Quickly Rey turned to run. Escaping to a snow cap forest. She passed the trees as fast as she could. Her feet crackled in the snow with every single step she took. In a single motion an ignition of a blade was heard. Rey trampled back when the monster in the mask appeared before her eyes once again. Flying backward once more. Sealing her eyes shut as her body it the ground.

When Rey open her eyes she found that she was back in the long corridor. The mirage finally lifted. She was in a cold sweat as her eyes darted to the figure emerging from the other end of the hallway.

Maz was a tiny, ancient alien with magnifying lenses as her glasses. Able to adjust her vision as to whatever way she sees fit. She owned the castle and every object in it. The wrinkled alien rushed breathlessly at Rey. Rey's heart was beating wildly in her chest. Her face was flushed red with tears in her eyes. She locked her vision with Maz. Mouth forming words before Rey could even think, "Wa—wha—what was that," She whispered at Maz. The alien inspected Rey to make sure there was no injury. She tried to sooth the girl down. "Dear child, I am no jedi. But I know the force," She caressed Rey's hair. "It's in every being. It's in me and it is in you." Rey began to tear up more. Maz pulled Rey's head way from her chest. "The saber it calls to you." Rey intervened, "—I am never touching that thing again!" She shook her head violently side to side. "I have to go back home." Maz let out a reluctant sigh, " When you live long enough, as I have. You begin to see the same eyes in different people. Dear child…" Maz reached for Rey once more. Caressing her cheek.

—

Kyoko's fingers traced the cool surface of the stone. Watching the sunlight change its color from a royal blue to gold. She took a nervous breath. And slowly found her eyes at the curtain of branches.

—

"…You already know the truth. The belonging that you seek isn't behind you…"

—

Tentatively Kyoko lifted an arm to reach back the veil of brush. Her fingers curled onto the branches peeling them away. Her other hand tightly gripped to her treasure. The sun's rays blinding her eyes.

—

" _It's a head."_

—

Eye's adjusted to the light to reveal _a prince._ The last piece clicked into place.

—

End of Ch. 15

—

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading so far! Guys this isn't how I planned for any of the chapter to go down. lmfao It's the only one where I actually planned (I mostly just wing it) ahead. Going okay let me write beat points I want, then boom it took a life of it's own. Anywhooo I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If there is any errors or mistakes please let me know. Also I just love hearing from you readers, sometimes you guys really help get the ideas flowing. Thank you again for taking time out of your day to read my imaginary doll play. lmao. Have a great day!


	16. You Panted me Golden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 7/1/18: I fixed some of the writing around. Maybe this will (hopefully) make me feel better about this chapter. If there is any errors that I missed please let me know. Any questions or things that was made unclear too. I am totally open for discussion! Thanks one more time! x3

Once a upon another time, there lived a helpless girl.

The shivering screams,"Come back! Come back," of calls that only reached deaf ears. Not once did they ever turn to looked back at the life they were leaving behind. The fleeting image of her caretakers back burned into the back of her mind.

Abandoned by the age of six. Dropped off without a second thought. Left to fend for herself. Alone for the most of her time. Just alone. Very little friends to consider close to.

She never dared to showed weakness when her long nights grew cold. Refusing to cry in front of anyone. She would often try to find a means of escape from her tragic reality. Countless days with reach turning into a tally or a testament of defying the odds.

Till one summer day …

She found a secret deep within a forest. Sunlight simmering off the river's waters. The rush spring waters hushed her worries and doubts away. The lush green woods shielded her in a private world that only her could ever know. A globe of wonder and a safety blanketed around her. The perfect place to cry your heart out.

Who would have ever imagine magic lived among those beautiful trees.

Glimpses of rich gold peeked through the trees caught her eye. Certainly it must be a fever dream. Light bouncing off the spring…? She started to move through the crowded trees. Pushing the branched as if they were people in the way. Dirtying up one of her very few she dodged in reaching a clearing as she held her breath. Wonder stuck, she wiped the tears in her eyes. She saw a golden crown of hair. Emeralds jewels for eyes only meeting hers. They twinkled with a kind and welcoming warmth that she had not ever seen before or after. Tall, lean and sensitive features not fit for a normal human being. He was indeed other worldly. There he stood straight… as a king. So young but so proud and serene. Oh …How she starred. Her heart started to run. Thoughts were going wild. Tugging at her dress; She looked up and then… He smiled.

Echoes of the memory called back,"Are….are a fairy?"

—

A gust of wind brushed passed Kuon's hair as he rested on the riverside's boulders. A heavy feeling still laying on his chest. His eyes glanced down to the small pebbles beside his foot. Stirring his attention to the them. Kuon steadily picked up one of them. Rolling it in between his gloved fingers for a bit. Clenching it a few times till, finally he tossed it on to the river. The stone skipped a few times before plopping down into the water leaving a ripple behind. Too lost in his own treacherous throughs to pay any mind to the outside world. He picked up another and continued to repeat the cycle of skipping stones. Hoping that he's bitterness and uneasiness will drown with them.

Eyes and mind hazed. Unaware of the small footsteps drawing near. Kuon bent down to grab another stone. Expecting to feel hardness round rock. Only landing his hand on soft, delicate exterior. He snapped his eyes the spot. Acutely aware of the familiar fingertips. Trailing his eyes to find the owner of them. His gaze triangulated around the woman kneeling next to him. She looked a upon his as if she was holding a secret. Each holding their breath. Kuon glanced over to her clenching hand that she held something close to her chest. Refracted golden light bounced back to pierce his eyes. Squinting, Kuon pulled back his hand.

Kyoko swallowed her words. Her heart was beating wildly. She tightened her grip around her treasure. Corn wanted her here it seemed. Why else would Corn fall at her feet? It was calling her; telling her where to go. The puzzle pieces were all together. She just needed to decipher what Corn was trying to tell her. Flashes came and went as they pleased. Of gold and emerald crossing her mind landing on Tsuruga's face. She bit her dry lip. Kyoko continued to reach for a nearby river rock. Imitating the man beside her, she tossed the stone watching it skirt in the water. Bouncing once, maybe twice before plopping into the water. Disappointment fell on her face as Kuon scoffed at her misfortune. Glancing down at his hands, Kuon took off his gloves. Placing the black leather near him by the boulders. He grabbed another stone and skirted in across the river five times before it lost momentum and sunk. Kuon heard her mutter, "Show off." As she sat down beside him on the ground clenching her knees.

Kyoko came here for answers. So far she only found more mysteries. And if she was honest with herself, She had forgotten how to portray her new persona, Rey. And it was all because of the man sitting right beside her. Him being here, with the castle and those 'wise' words that their director spoke of. It made her heart and her mask freeze. Unable to complete the scene. Everything left a bitter taste in her mouth of self loathing.

A silent tension came between them. The sound of the rushing river's waters filled the void. Finally one of them caved, Kuon reached down from to grab a few stones. Arranging them to simply say, "Sorry." Ren's jaw tightened as Kyoko read the message. After a few moments passed he finally got the courage to find his voice,"…If it was something I did to make you feel uncomfortable. I deeply regret it." Kyoko looked up at him in shock. Was he taking the blame for her own foolishness. It was her stupid fears that kept on getting in the way, "It is not you," Kyoko admitted. "If I am being honest here, it's just that I got nervous." She replayed the days events in her mind. "I failed as a professional and got my own feeling mixed up in the scene," She turned her whole body to face him. He was expecting her to (even thought it was unwanted or needed) gravel at his feet for forgiveness like she always does. Instead Kuon received woeful golden doe eyes looking up back into his. His heart sank with a mixture of emotions, body arching downward to level with the young woman. "Kyoko," he noticed her amazement in her face. He wasn't quite sure it that was positive or negative yet but let his voice wear her name. "Whatever you are feeling. No matter the problem. Kyoko, I want to help you too." Kuon felt like he was letting himself be vulnerable in away he never wanted to be.

She held no comment for quite a bit as slowly realization crept in her mind. 'Kyoko,' her face flashed countless shades of red. Heat rushed to her face. Her heart flinched with some sort of punishment. Excitement and fear swelled up in her. Kyoko's heart couldn't stand it. They both knew what he said but he wasn't backing down from it. Tsuruga stared at her daringly in the face. He opened his mouth, daring to say it again, "Kyoko. You are always there for me. Please, let me be always there for you." She darted her eyes away from the man right in front of her. Focusing her sights on her now illuminated golden stone.

Ren's eyes followed her gaze to find a cordierite stone in her tight grasp. He knew full well of that powerful stone. He watched her open her palm tracing the gorgeous stone with her tips tentatively. Kuon tired to figure out what was crossing her mind at this moment. Ren analyzed her for a moment longer. Taking in her every move.

Kyoko glanced over back at the rearranged river stones and a memory called back to her. One form Guam, 'Are you Kyoko-can?' Written in the sand. Scrunching her brows together in thought.

Kuon questioned what was going through her mind.

Kyoko took a deep breath. Calming her erratic heart beat. She steadied her breath. Summoning someone she knew that was inside of her just all along but was refusing to be called upon, "I truly appreciate that, and you, Ren."

The sky turned an orange gold while the sun was setting. Magic hour had begun.

A bright smile crossed both of their faces. Both thanking a divine being for allowing the shades of red blend with the sunset. Already pushing his luck, Kuon didn't risk any other urge that was scream to be acted out on. Nope— did not dare to comply with the urge to embrace, caress or even kiss her senselessly till they both passed out from exhaustion.

Kuon already was getting a victory. Kuon stood up off the ground offering his hand.

Princess Rey please allow me to use your strength and courage with this cursed prince. Kyoko graciously accepted his offered hand and lifted herself off the floor. God knows I am going to need it with him.

—

When they reach back to the set the director pulled the actress aside, "Miss Mogami, do you think you will be alright to do one more castle scene for today?" He was preparing for an unsure answer when her eyes sparked black up eagerly. Nodding furiously, "Yes! Of course!" Giddy to be inside her wonderland again.

Kuon watched from the distance as Kyoko seemed to regain her confidence. The head make up artist guided his love interest back to her trailer to touch Kyoko up. Ren watched from offset the talk with Maz. "The belonging that you seek is not behind you,… It's a head," rang through Ren's ears. For the first time in years Kuon felt the budding of hope.

—

The following day, Kyoko performed that troubled carrying scene in one take. Leaving Ren to go back into the states alone to finish studio work.

Boarding the plane, luggage in tow a Golden blonde, emerald eye twenty one year reached into his denim jacket pocket to retrieve his pass port and ticket. "You are in section 3b Mr. Hizuri. Please enjoy your flight," said the flight attendant as they allowed them access onto the plane. A soft small crossed his face thanking the person and finding his seat. Once seated Kuon checked his cell one last time. Unaware of the shining smile glistening at an unread message from Kyoko.

 

—

End of Ch 16

—

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Thank you for being patient with me! I know my updates could be slow sometimes. This chapter was actually a tough one to write. But I hope you like it and think it's sweet like I do. Thank you for taking your time out of your life to read this. I appreciate it so much!


	17. Now that We're Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuon enters the doors to his past.

It was the best of times… or so they thought.

In the golden age of dynasties gave birth to an heir with the promise of hope for the future. A bundle of joy came along with a beautiful baby boy. The prince was loved dearly by the king and queen. But the country always intervened. Often left alone the prince found doubt. There was a darkness lingering about. Predators arose pouring poison into his ears. Each night he woke up with new found fears.

As he grew older the prince got colder. The light in his eyes flickering away. Much to his own parents dismay, they didn't know what to do… or say.

In his heart there was a battle raging on. The darkness took root and was growing strong. Resentment, anger and fear was used by the predators to draw him near. With a single spark everything went dark.

Fire and smoke, a new prince awoke. Leaving his old realm behind. Dawning on a mask,

He wanted no one to ever find, wonder or ask about his true origin. Believing he was finally free form the pain and agony. Still a prisoner at war, he believed his old self was dead and no more. Stronger from the blood and cries of the past when he left with no goodbyes. To a world unknown he was alone. The Cursed Prince wished that this would last. But deep down in his fast beating heart still lays a spark

Waiting …

For a new day,

A new way,

A new ray of hope.

—

Day break assaulted his waking face as a ray blinded kuon's eyes. Blinking open he adjusted to the lighting. "Perfect timing," A small voice said. "We are here." The golden blonde rubbed his eyes open after a long eleven hour red eye flight. kuon groggily reached for his phone turning it back on. A message popped up in a small bubble: **1 message, Miss Mogami.** A smile crossed his face as his thumb pressed opened the app.

[ Miss Mogami: Please travel safely! Since Yashiro is with me I expect to see all of your meals that you eat! I want video evidence up until one of us reaches you. I know you can't fake that! Be safe! You'll do great filming! ＼(≧▽≦)／]

kuon stared at the emoji for quite a while contemplating what it could mean and how he should reply in return. Unaware of his companion's prickly stare as she slid her own phone to him. Leaving the notes app open the text wrote: [Are you _sure_ you don't want to use the wig? If you keep this up you really will go bald.]

kuon's eyes darted to his personal beautician, Miss Woods. Whom was giving him a pleading pout. They have been over this thousands of times as his lips turned stern. kuon's face looked unamused as he wrote back: [If I do, I already said I can just shave it off completely. That's when I will wear the wig. :) No big deal.]

Ten's teeth started to grind reading that reply. Muttering to herself in anger. His cheeky boyish smile irking her to no end. She saw his words coming from miles away. But still when his hair is natural and his eyes are true, Ren looked like a living jewel.

As beauty is her perfusion, it pains her so to tarnish such a rare gem. But she will be **damned** if those lushes locks be shaved off. Or have patches of skin showing. Ten knew Ren wouldn't hesitate too. He would happily take a razor and glide it on his scalp. She didn't want to even picture it.

Gripping her hands that she felt were tied, "You win," she loudly whispered. Still with that irritating smile, Ren deleted the current message on the phone. He wrote just a thumbs up pairing it with a salesman smile and a physical thumb up. Ten's veins were popping right out her foreheads seems. She couldn't even look at him anymore. With an angered growl Ten leaned back into her seat fastening her headphones back on. As she closed her eyes drowning into the music, kuon turned his to the plane window watching the patch of land grow bigger.

The wheels landed on the ground of the runway. Not long after they were able to deport themselves off the air craft and make their way to the exit.

—

"–Have you seen the way you two look at each other?" John spitted out as he shoveled hotel food down his throat. After a long day with filming the 'Takodana' forest castle scenes Rey and Finn here were almost a wrapped. It has been a while since Kyoko enjoyed the brit's company and with _Rah—Ren_ back in the states; she needed someone to keep her mind occupied.

John munched down another slice of pizza enjoying every single bite. She could feel her face start to heat up, "What are you talking about?" Her voice held disbelief. "Tsuruga—Ren, gives you this," John started to cheaply imitate of Ren's, "Face." He took another bite. "It's quite obvious what he thinks about when he's with you." John finished off his slice as her cheeks were turning red. He reached for another piece, "I have the hospital bill to prove it," he muttered. Kyoko got defensive, "That has nothing to do with _that!_ Ren got too caught up in the moment!" John's ears perked up. Her words went hit a strange note in him. His eyes squinted at her with skepticism, "Riiight, I'm sure that was also part of the problem. Maybe a mixture of both," he took a bite of his second slice. Kyoko wasn't blind to the sarcasm that was shaded in her direction. As her lips pulled back she gave him a skeptic look of judgement.

John gave Kyoko a cheeky smile as he held back his laughter and instead did his imitation of Ren Tsuruga again. Mocking his longing look he often gives Kyoko. Getting carried away, he started to playfully mocking her as well. Imitating the starry eyes she often gives Tsuruga when he wasn't looking. Irritating her more, "Will you stop that!" She growled at him. John broke down chuckling, "Apologies, but I got punched in the face by your dear _senpai._ I think that has earn me the right to make _ **some**_ fun. And medal in his affairs. You know—to make sure it doesn't happen again." Kyoko piped down and took a sip of her water. She was stirring with bitterness not knowing what to say.

John _was_ taking the hit in stride. Truly showing no real sign of animosity toward her senior. She couldn't necessarily argue back. What he was feeling was valid. But It still annoyed her to no end. "He sure does pack a punch—might I add!" John protruded her thoughts. "Let's just hope one of the _Rens_ pull back during the final fight scene." He started rubbing his jaw remembering the pain.

John noticed Kyoko turning quite. Her staring at her cup mindlessly caressing the dew of condensation with her thumbs. He knew her long enough now to know it wasn't hard to see what she was thinking about. Or were her mind was probably going. John collectively started to gather his own thoughts.

After a few moments of a tension filled room John let out a sigh. "Sorry, I just needed to get my frustration out." Honestly looking apologetic now. Sharing information Kyoko was unaware of, " He actually payed of the hospital bill." He muttered under his breath,"And…some other stuff. He's …not _that_ bad." Kyoko's attention sparked back up. "When I did speak to him he seemed like a nice guy too. Maybe you are right. He just lost his senses for a bit. I can't say I _hate_ the guy." Kyoko's troubling frown tugged upward rewarding John with a beaming smile. Causing John to side smile back at her, "Oh peanut…" he rose his hand to rest it on Kyoko's shoulder. He did a soothing action to calm her anger before he said, "…that's the same look you give him." He teased. "Get out."

—

A week or so alone in his own personal hell. kuon dreaded this since he lifted the pen and sealed his fate. Kylo Ren needed to wrap his singular scenes with the first order before the final showdown. And due to time constraints and scheduling, was sent back to California _alone_ to just sent on a earlier flight with Kyoko only being a few hours behind. Or already waiting for him to arrive. His good luck charm was left far behind across the pound in England. There will be no clutch to hold on to diving into these American waters. No life raft to throw out into if the tide gets tough.

He should be drowning hating himself. He should not be able to breath. Fear, panic and guilt should be infiltrating his lungs. But as soon as the wheels of the plane touched down on American soil there wasn't a fear of agony at all. kuon felt calm. The guilt still there weighing heavy on his chest but no different than the night before in the U.K. He left like he was able to get by.

Towing his luggage along as he deported the plane the petite woman protruded her hand on kuon's phone. "Why are you in a daze?" kuon followed the extended hand to find it's owner. He was still trying to figure out a reply to Kyoko's message. His main trouble deciphering out the Japanese emojis. Miss Wood's demeanor turned annoyed. Ten let her irritation out with a sigh, as if she was dealing with child. "Darling said you might be off today since you were going to be alone filming," Ten turned her heel to guid the actor to the car waiting him. It was Ren's turn to get slightly annoyed as he followed his personal beautician to the limo. _What am I? An endangered species._ "I think I will be okay alone in the states for a week," He muttered to his frustrations to himself while entering the limo.

A puff a smoke clouded his vision. "Oh really now…. The last time I saw you, Ren, you were as pale as a ghost," The trail of smoke lead to an older gentlemen about over the age forty. Miss woods smiled at the man with a starry eyed vision, "Darling! Where is my treat?" She hoped for a kiss or at very least _something_ romantic as Ten slid into the automobile. Lory shuffled in his pockets to retrieve colorful candy and handed it to her. Receiving only a pat on the head and _this_ , Ten's eyes slanted down aggravated at her prize. Stewing in her own misfortune as she unwrapped her treat and plopped it into her mouth.

Lory shifted his ten leader cowboy hat up to get a better view of kuon. Clanking his assembled boots as he crossed his legs. Getting fully engulfed in his western cosplay, "Mitgh-tee big woulds coming for ya mouth." His lips curled into an 'O' while a ring of smoke left them. Lory placed his cigar in the ashtray grooves. "You were so shaken backin' Japan that you were staring at the floor. Elmost like it held all the answers." kuon closed his eyes tight holding it for a few moments. Praying that it was just a mirage form traveling fatigue. Snapping them back open only to see that Lory was indeed still there, he groaned. kuon leaned his head back hitting the car seat, "Boss, It's too early for this. Cut it out." A huff escaped Lory's noise, "Stickin' the mud."

—

The limo pulled up to Lory Takarada's own private grand Californian estate. With each pillar crossing reflection on the window memories flooded back from years past. Things he's heart yearned to forget. Days his father and him coming over whenever the boss was in town. To the final days here. Like clockwork everything ticked back.

The extravagant large mansion's doors geared open. Stepping inside kuon entered another world. If he shifted his eyes to the very left seeing the double doors kuon knew there lied a study. The patterning of little feat dashing to the woodwork revived in his mind. A toddler no more than the age of two giggling, rushing past the open crack came back. Tackling "uncle weeroy" ecstatic to see him. With his father not to far in the background leaning against the door frame. "Weeroy" tightly hugging him back calling him little star fighter rang in his ears. Playing with the toddler until Kuu too him off Lory's hands. "kuon why don't you go play over there," his father landed him down to the side. Handing him a toy and sent him off.

Shifting his eyes again he saw a four year old boy gold blonde hair and green eyes. Wondering about and left to his own devices while the grown ups talk. Sliding down the swirling stairway crashing onto the floor. Not landing gracefully at all. Puddles of water swelling in his eyes and streaming out in pain. Cries bounced off the stone walls reaching the studies doors. Swinging them open a concerned father rushed right over to his child. He tried his best to sooth the child down. Inspecting every corner, kissing the pain away.

To the center kuon saw a twelve year old escaping to the courtyard looking disinterested at the tacky decorated surroundings. Being left alone once more while father does his work with his boss. That was also last time he ever accompanied his father here. Being "too busy" to be even bothered to pay a visit.

Finally to the right, beyond the arc to the living room sat a muted sixteen year old. Barely hanging on by a string. Uncle Lory, boss sliding him promise. Paper's of a false identity to bury his shameful life. This is were kuon Hizuri's final breaths took place. Out of the cremated ashes a new being was born. Vowing to never look back.

Tsuruga felt a wave cover come him as the signature came across his memory. It was a somber feeling of words he couldn't quite describe.

During his recollection Lory singled them out to be just the two of them. A mischievous smile found its way to the president's lips, "Do you think it's too moderate for my tastes" he teased. Almost like a needle tapping on a swelled up balloon, kuon's lamenting ceased with a burst. "Not moderate enough," kuon snarkily replied back. Lory's lips bunched together, "What's with the attitude, kuon." kuon's eyes glazed as he turned to face his leader. "My father… you told my parents I was back. Why wouldn't I be angry?" Lory unconvincingly pretended to be shocked. "And you being here isn't just a friendly visit to the states. What are you scheming?" kuon's facial expression was unamused while Lory still acted. "Whatever could I be plotting? I just simply just wanted to check up on my best talent. And visit old friends," Lory stated as he plopped himself on a near by couch. His hand reaching for his jean pocket fishing for another smoke. kuon's lips held his present frown as he eyed the older man with skepticism. Clicking the lighter on he ignited the flame coating the poison. Taking a drag his lips began to move again, "How does it feel to be here with your after life? So far I only heard that it's been a big hit." Lory amused with himself took another inhale of his poison exhaling the smoke out of his nose. " Get any closer to a chestnut haired girl," His faces clearly showing a lopsided grin.

_Is this some kind of joke to you?_ "I'm not here to play around," kuon sounded irritated. Lory rolled his eyes taking a final drag and crushing the smoke into the ashtray, "Heaven forbid." The longer he lasted here, the longer kuon seemed to get more annoyed. Lory let out a sigh, "Fine… Let's get down to business. What are your plan's after this kuon?" His took him by surprise. "From what I heard filming is almost wrapped. Our deal we made five years ago was you go back with me to Japan. Start fresh and make a name big enough to get you back here. So here we are. What is your plan?" kuon's body slowly crept into a near by chair. Ruining his hand through his hair while Lory started to list questions. "Are you going to stay in the States? Go back and be a big fish in small pond like Japan?"

_I didn't give this any thought,_ kuon's throat bobbed. "Is your real name going to be in the credits?" Lory took a pause as eyed the actor up and down letting out another sigh. "Ren, you didn't think ahead …did you?" Lory's eyes were filled with pity as the younger man shook his head earnestly nodding no. Clasping his head in one of his hands Lory scratched his head in frustration, trying to calm himself down. "No pressure, but now would be a good time to start thinking about it. I need a drink," The president stood up walking over to his liquor cabinet. Ice cubes clanked in the glass while kuon remained quiet. The tone go serious, "I know this is no easy decision. But it's one that only _you_ could make." The liquid started to pour into the glass. "I and the other people that love you will stand by whatever you choose." Lory took a sip of his alcoholic drink. Turning to face whomever he was talking to at this moment. Be it kuon or Ren, he loved them both equally for they are the same person if only _he_ could see it too. " You're free to go be _that guy_ now." Lory waved him off granting him permission to put back on the mask. A soft smile formed on the young man's lips, "Thank you."

—

End of Ch. 17

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it! I actually had a bunch of rewrites with this one. A lot of deleted content that I might save for a later date at least hopefully see the light of day! I will try to get another chapter out soon but I have a lot goin on this month. Looking at colleges, working out financial aid stuff and on the 20th seeing Taylor Swift in concert! After that definitely smooth sailing where I have all the time in the world. But I will be writing regardless just might be slower to upload. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my work! I appreciate you so much! If you want to talk, have questions, anything message me! I love hearing from people!


	18. Praying to Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Hi! I hope you are enjoying the story! I think we are getting close to the final bits of it all.

He sat down quietly on a lone bench. The air and room around him was shrewd with darkness. Only a single ray of starlight omitting, bouncing off his helmet. "Forgive me…" He knew shouldn't feel this. He _shouldn't_ but he did. "I feel it again… The pull to the light,"He prayed to ghosts that no longer exist. Giving into those foul emotions were a sign a weakness. His leader taught him that. No his own life taught him that. Ren bowed his head in respect to this empty room. No matter how hard he tried to cast away this heavy feeling in his chest, it just come back stronger. Beating down his chest, demanding to reside in there.

'Hope', was a word forbidden in this new world order. Certainly not a word for one of the knights of Ren. _Definitely_ , not for their leader. Anxiety was a wave that tugged him into its undercurrent. Unsure if he could complete any of his upcoming tasks. But knowing that he _must_ do so to make the next step forward. "Supreme leader … He senses it."

His attention focusing on a being in the corner of the room. He needed guidance, a beckon to the right path. Just something to keep him on his current task. "Show me the way…And I'll finish what you started," pleading with the air around him. The sound of electric metal door pushed open,"Sir—Supreme leader Snoke wants a word with you."

Kylo choose not to express any form of communication as he rose from his sitting positions to follow the trooper. While his heavy boots exited the corridor, he left a crusted burnt mask similar to his own.

—

The rush of LA Traffic blazed passing the throngs of faceless people. Echoes of joyous screams and shrieks of children playing on a parks filled the air. A nice cool breeze brushed a honey blondes hair. Sitting on a bench reading a quiet book to pass the time. Eyes lifting off the pages every few moments to check on the children scurrying about. She smiled softly to herself watching them play. One little boy was playing tag with another group of children. Chasing after a girl attempting to touch her. The honey blonde looked back down for a second when — thud— a whimper cried out. The woman looked back up with a start. Without second thought rushed over to the five year old boy. "Ricky, Sweetie are you alright?" The woman bent down to check on her son's scripted knee. A sigh of relief escaped her lips, glad to see that the mark was only skin deep.

She inspected her sweet little boy's face surpassing a smile. She forced her smile into a frown as her little child's eye began to swell. She attempted to calm her love down, "It's going to be alright darling. It's just a scratch." Rick's nose sniffed, "It hurts." She finally smiled to her child, "It may hurt now but I promise you will get better." Her words did not null the boy's pain. More tears rolled down his face. His mother gave a soft warm sigh, "Want me to kiss it better?" Rick nodded. His mother gently smiled, leaned down to the scraped knee and welcomed it with a peck of her lips. Rick chuckled feeling his mother hot air come out of her nose. When her lips parted from the injury it left lipstick mark as evidence, "Better?" The boy gave his mother a wide smile as he nodded yes. "Good," his mother said placing a bandaid on rick's knee. "Now go play."

—

Today was a series of first order shots with the 'FO gang' as the crew members loved to call it. Comprised with actors that took on the role as Hux, Phasma, Snoke( a man specialized suit for cgi) and of course Kylo. For what it was worth they seemed alright. But Ren didn't really have any interest interacting with the other cast members. His only train of focus was sticking to his goal and leave for the day. Hide away before the LA air around him might begin to make him suffocate.

Absentmindedly stoking his left wrist to calm his nerve. Ren stared into nothingness void. One week alone. He knew he could do it. He's not a child that needs to be supervised. Closing his eyes he sunk back into a heavy feeling weighing him down in his chest. Caught in time. He was begging for a selfish sign. Relying on the power Rick still had over him. Hoping _he_ would guide him back to his rightful place. A form of a woman appeared in the back of his mind. Crunching his brows as he realized the watch wasn't there. Snapping back into reality, Kuon realized his was still in costume. "You are needed on set." Shifting his attention to the assistant, Ren bobbed his head and followed the crew member.

—

Shrouded in a metal cold darkness sat a tall ominous figure. Waiting to hear the status of their current mission. Angered by the information received, a fist curled gripping at the edge of the arm rest. The figure growled at his two subjects, "Soon the resistance will have the map and retrieve the last jedi. All because of _one defected trooper_ and a captive resistance pilot somehow _escaped_." At the receiving end of the scowl stood a meak ginger general, Hux stoically accepting this tongue lashing. Kylo stood right beside the weasel. Hux in a panic tried to gain back their leader's good graces. As Hux hesitatingly piped up, the tall figure slowly revealed himself to be disfigured man baring his teeth at the two. "Supreme leader Snoke I take full responsibility—," Hux was cut off by their leader. "General!" Their leader stood up off his throne, "Our strategy must now change." Kylo listened intently as the two spoke of a weapon. One that could destroy solar systems. "The new weapon can wipe the resistance out in one go sir," General Hux proclaimed. "Then go," Their leader barked orders at his lower rank dismissing him.

Kylo was about to make his exit as well when, "Not you Ren." He halted. Kylo turned to face his supreme leader. Slowly he gazed through the mask, eyeing his superior. Visually examining his scarred up face. Half a cheek was gone. In its place a scarred hole presumably an entrance or exit wound of a war. Accompanied with similar ones trailing down his throat. His icy pale blue eyes that were lopsided eyeing Ren back. Their leader turned his head to Ren's direction. Getting a better view of his horribly healed scar on the top of his bald head. It was almost like his head was once spit open.

"There has been an awakening," Their leader tried to heed warning to his apprentice. "You feel it don't you." Kylo answered, "…Yes." "There is one more thing. The droid we seek has took refuge on the Millennium Falcon." Snoke sounded forewarned, "Even you, Master of the knights of Ren, have never faced such a test." Kylo lifted his head and looked at Snoke in the eye. Well as much as he could, "By the grace of your training I will not be seduced." He was not confident his own words. Snoke could tell, "We shall see… We shall see." With a final message Snoke designated into thin air, ending their conference call.

—

The director called cut and monitored the small screen. After inspecting the footage they called for a wrap for the day. "We will reconvene the same time tomorrow. Keep up the good work we are close to the home stretch." They shouted out words of encouragement.

Kuon huffed off that blasted mask pushing the hair away from his eyes. The feeling of anxiousness was resting in the pit of his stomach since he spoke with President Lory. He felt his throat bobbing thinking of this mental chest game that his boss could be playing. Heading to his dressing room and locking the door behind him. He stripped off the layers of Kylo Ren to be just... Ren.

He took a hard look at the black plastic mask. Tracing the curves of it with his fingers. Just how much of him was actually different than _Kylo._ Besides the obvious being that he's 'magical'(or as Kyoko would call it). He took a moment to think. Both of them cursed with darkness since they were conceived. Pressure of family legacy sinking them down. Outside forces festering on him since god knows when. Lastly both went off to make a new name for themselves. Desperate to kill off their weaker beings. No matter how much love their parents put in, it was almost like it was destiny that they would end up this way. Dark and Twisted. Caught between sanity or insanity.

Emotionally equipped as a teenaged boy. Pretending to have it all figured out. Kuon poured a lot of his past emotions into creating his character.

Kylo was more conflicted than Cain or BJ. BJ was the soulless empty shell 'Kuon' is now. Cain was the man trying to fight the darkness. But Kylo is the one if _none of it happened._ Mentally ill, stunted at the age of a 17 year old. Teetering back and forth of a scale of what is _right_ thing to do. Just before he jumps off the edge of insanity. Believing that _he is right_. Vindictive to the world around him. If he never met Rick, Ren could say with confidence that he would have ended up just like Kylo.

—

Waking up to the annoying sound of the alarm blare off. Kuon outreached his arms to an empty bed. Combing his fingers through his hair, he pushed the covers off and headed for the shower. Washing the sleep away with the hot water. Once satisfied with his cleanliness he toweled himself off and reached for his robe. Went to the kitchen to fetch piece of toast when a little redhead popped up on his shoulder. "That's not a meal!" She cutely growled. Slightly smiling to himself as he mentally said sorry to her. Opening the fridge for milk and cereal. _This is better right?_ "Barely," the chibi mumbled disappearing off his shoulder. Still smiling to himself, Ren propped up the camera and started to eat. When the final bite was finished Kuon whooshed it away with a message and went on with his morning routine.

First up, was early morning practice for the final fight. Paired with trained professionals to help him remember the right steps. Ren was calmer than the last time. He would go through the steps and repeat till forced to go on set. Then head to costume department, shooting the needed scenes… and Rinse and repeat for the next few days.

When the sixth day broke, fatigue coursed through Kuon's veins. His whole body's muscles were screaming for a simple break. His tired eyes landing on the empty side of the bed once more. His imagination and wishful thinking poured into reality as he pictured two golden paired eyes sleepily connecting into his. Staying in bed just a little while longer till the snooze blared. Letting out a sigh, Ren began his morning ritual.

—

Checking to see his hotel door was locked behind him, Ren jiggled the nob. "Ricky! No running!" A familiar stern voice cried out. Small fast footsteps toddled louder to the side of him. Rushing pain emerged to his stomach while Ren turned. The events happen to quick, wincing at the agony of his wound up muscles. Pale from either the pain or the fear, Kuon couldn't decide.

His sights first landed on a small six year old with dark brunette hair cheekily smiling up at him, "Sorry mister". Then his sight strode to the honey blonde whose piercing stare cut right through him. The little boy did a double take between the two. "You…" Her voice still sounded the same even after all these years. Just as cold and stern. Ren was looking into the eye of the storm with sirens blared in his ears. His heartbeat was in a state unsteady thumps. His mouth swallowed up a dry pill causing strain in his voice, "Tina."

—

End of Ch.18

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter! 
> 
> I had to take a bit to regroup this story and figure out what I truly want at happen here and in the future of this story. Hopefully it will fill in a lot of open ended wholes. And hopefully will leave everyone here (including me) satisfied. I don't think this story will go on longer then like 25 chapters (Even then that is generous).  
> Currently, I'm writing ch 20. And I can just say wow. I haven't written an actual story before.I mostly have done one shots or something under 3 chapters and to have something, this reaching 20 chapters just amazes me. lol I did not think I had it in me.  
> Thank you so much for sticking around. It means so much to me! 
> 
> PS: By the time of writing this chapter (spoilers) Ren and Kyoko are finally interacting again! The drought is over! I am so happy! It looks like they might be going on a picnic too! That was one of my idea's for KyokoRen week! ahh ! (Which I didnt finish the week because of timing. Whoops But that story IS up lol)


End file.
